X Men Revolution: Dustra and Banshee
by redheadclover
Summary: Skye O'Shea, a circus performer in 1964's San Francisco, is recruited by Xavier because of her teleporting and force field ability. She searches for her place in the world and along the way meets a boy named Banshee. Will she belong? Banshee/OC
1. All For Show

My name is Skye, Skye O'Shea. I'm 17 years old, and I am a teleporter. When I teleport, I feel like I'm free, the only time I do feel free in the world that I was living in. It wasn't a bad world, well it wasn't bad enough to run away from. It was a confusing world, a messed up world.

I felt like I would be able to touch the sky when I would fall from a tall building, or even from a trapeze bar. I was trying to make that moment last when I would fall for a moment or two. It was a rush to teleport, a such through my chest and stomach almost like I could fly. If only I could feel that constantly.

If you haven't figured it out already, I'm a mutant. I'm a mutant living in San Francisco in 1964. My mother, very sadly to say, died in childbirth with me. I only know her from the pictures my father has of her, he wasn't the type to get rid of her forever and move on. He really missed her, every once in while he would look at the pictures and I could see a tear or two rolling down his face. He told me that she was a teacher at the university when he met her, she taught art and history. She was the love of his life, and nothing was going to change that.

Until I came along. When I was very little, almost two years old, I teleported for the first time. I was in my crib wanted to be with my father after having a nightmare, and the only way I know this was from my father telling me. I thought of him, being in his arms and being safe, and then the next thing I know I was in his lap and no longer in my crib. It was a utter shock for my father, for he thought something was seriously wrong with me.

And it wasn't until I was 4 when I found out I had a second power, being able to shield myself or others from harm or anything touching them. Mostly, a force field, something I heard from watching fantasy shows on the TV involving puppets and cheap effects. But it was the same thing with me, I would throw up my hands and a shield would come out from my fingers and go around me. At first I thought I had to throw out my hands, and I still do. Having two powers pushed me out of the label of being normal, I was far from it.

My father, named Steven, was a policeman in San Francisco. AFter he found out that I was a mutant, he didn't reject me like I thought I knew. He knew what I was for a while until I knew myself when I was 7 to 8 years old. He protected me, tried to make sure I wouldn't teleport in front of people. For he was afraid, like I was, for what people would think or do to me if they found out that I was a mutant. It was a rare subject to talk about with neighbors. No one talked about it even, and when they did, mutants were seen as people with diseases and sickly, pushed aside and ignored by the rest of the world. My father didn't want that for me, so we lied to the world and made me normal.

It wasn't hard to try and act normal, even though I knew I was odd. I would go to school, come home from school and then do some gymnastics. One of the perks about being flexible and doing flips in the air, was that it made teleporting a breeze. Every once in awhile at night, when the city was dim in the wee hours of the morning, I would round around the rooftops and through the alleyways. It was like I was a superhero in the comic books, like Batman or Superman. They were running around like the city was their playground, and it was mine for a moment or two growing up.

I was alone most of the time in school. Kids were afraid of me since my father was a policeman, not to mention that I was a bit odd. Kids knew that I was different, with my auburn hair and pale skin, something you'd hardly see compared to the other girls at my school. But I didn't mind not having a good amount of friends, in fact I was mostly alone.

All Alone.

I would made my teenage years more productive. There was a local circus by the bay area, and they were quite popular with the locals and tourists. By the time I was around 14 years old, I was okay with who I was and I knew that I wanted to make some money. My father was making money, no doubt in that, but I needed money for myself so that I could run off to college as soon as i could. I needed to leave the city and go somewhere, anywhere from here. Circus money wasn't much, not much at all. but the more I stayed with it, the more money I would make. But I had one problem with this plan.

Where was I going to go?

I had no relatives, none to go to that wouldn't like my mutant ability. My family knew, and they decided to keep it quiet like my father. But unlike my father, they hated me because of it. So I was basically on my own, and I had nowhere to go to really. But I wanted to escape from the city, find some place where I knew I was normal.

I am now 17 and working behind my father's back at the circus. He didn't think of the circus as a noble profession. But when he would work the nightshift, I would work three shifts at the big tent, 4:00, then 7:00 and then 10:00. I had my own act, a disappearing act. I would be very high in the air, almost touching the top of the tent and then jumping into a tube that was the same length of me. I would teleport and end up under a trap door under the stage, popping up with a puff of smoke like the Wizard Of Oz. It was a hit, according to the circus coordinator. I did another act, involving the trapeze and two other performers. But I wasn't the only mutant in the circus, there were others in there as well. One was the reptile man, his skin was covered in rough skin and his slitted eyes, resembling a snake almost. There was another one that could shoot out fireworks from her fingers, making her seem like a magician. It was nice not to be the only mutant, not to feel alone and be excluded.

But I was still wanting to have something more in my life, rather than working in the circus and trying to sneak past my father. I knew he loved me, I knew he wanted to protect me and give me the world. But I had to see it for myself. I wasn't satisfied with my life.

I remember one afternoon when my father was getting ready to go to work that evening. I was watching him get his gun in his holster. He was a young man, both of my parents were young when I was born, almost 21 really. He was 38 years old, on his way to being a captain on the team and having plenty of respect from his fellow policemen. He had brown hair that was waved and slicked to the side. I inherited the wavy hair, but my hair was more auburn. My mother's hair was a light blond, almost a tint of red. But my hair was auburn and I had my father's dark green eyes. I was sitting on the windowsill as he got his belt on and walked over to me.

"Regular shift tonight?" I asked him aloud as he smiled at me and rested his hands on his belt. He nodded his head and kissed my head, making me smile slightly as I had my arms wrapped around my legs. I was looking down at the busy streets below, seeing the cars roll by and the people walking back and forth.

"I'll be back tonight no later than 6. I'll get some sleep around midnight before I go on patrol some more." He explained to me as he sat down in front of me on the seat by the window. I looked over at him, seeing him look at me and having a small smile on his face.

"Look, I know how hard it's been for the both of us for the past couple of years, but you have one more year in school until you can go off to college." He explained to me and I nodded my head. He knew as much as I did that I was not having a good time at school being a outcast and with no friends in true honesty.

"I'm just over trying to hide who I am, or what I am." I explained to him, twirling one of my long waves of hair around my pale freckled finger.

"I know you are, but you have to understand, I don't want you to be hurt, ridiculed or killed for who you are and what you can do. The world isn't ready." My dad explained to me and I nodded my head to his comment. He knew there were others like me, hell he did the research and found out from a couple of his co workers. He knew about mutants, and that there were thousands, if not millions of us out there living amongst the humans.

He kissed me goodbye and went off to work. I checked the time and saw I had a hour to get to work and start my three shows. I had to catch the trolly there and then I could teleport there by going into a abandoned alleyway and then being there in a second. I only used the trolly in case my father was on patrol and he would see me out of the house.

I ran into the alleyway and smiled, leaning against the wall and looking around me to see if I was being watched. From what I could see I was alone, and I then pictured the tree next to the tent, a large willow tree that has been in that area for decades. I couldn't picture the tent, it could move in a instant since we moved it on the count of weather.

THe way my teleportation worked was that I had to picture a permanent place, a place that wouldn't be altered for awhile, so a park or a monument. Either that or I would carry a picture around in my back pocket of my destination, and the picture had to be no older than five years. In five years a place can change, new trees or a new monument as well. If I tried to picture the tent in my head, or anything that could be altered or moved, I would end up in another place and a bad nose bleed.

I close my eyes and opened then, finding myself in front of the tent, at the backside really where the performances enter and exit. Whenever I would teleport, I could feel the wind around me swirl like I was in a tornado or a hurricane. I would teleport leaving a trail of black dust or soot behind me, so I dusted myself off of the stuff and walked over to the second tent, the performing tent that was already filled with the workers.

Pushing my way through the performers as I found my own spot near the left side, the other two mutants there already getting ready in their costumes. The male who had reptile skin was Connor, who was around 12 years old and was more like my younger brother who was close to me. He had black shaggy hair and bright blue eyes, very slim weight wise and always had a smile on his face. The other, the girl who could spurt fireworks from her fingertips was Dawn, another hippie child like me. I was named SKye and she was named Dawn, so we became fast friends.

"Where have you been? We go on in five!" Dawn hissed at me as she looked form her mirror to me. She had flowing blond hair past her shoulder blades to her mid back, already curled up and ready for the performance and a midnight blue leotard to boot. She was stunning as she placed glitter on her face and fingers.

"I had to talk to my dad." I replied back to her, getting to my own shelf of clothes and shuffling through to get my outfit. It was a black leotard and slippers, along with a ribbon to put in my hair and my gloves for the bar. I started to change and after I got my uniform on I saw Chase poked his head around from the bed sheet that was blocking the males and the females. He was smiling at me, his scales shining slightly from the lights overhead.

"You ready? It's a madhouse tonight." He said in his young innocent tone of voice. I poked my tone out at him and he giggled, moving away as we were told that it was time to start the show. I had two mutant friends, in the circus, where we were meant to be and will always be.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls, we invite you to watch and see for your very eyes the amazing disappearing act of our age! Your eyes will deciete you, you'll be in shock and amazement as you behold our very own...mistress of magical illusions! She will jump from high above into a barrel and...without harming herself...disappear! You don't believe me? Let me show you...Dustra!" The crowd applauded as the spotlight hit me on the diving board high up in the air I was barely touching the top of the tent and I smiled at the crowd to see. I threw my hands out in front of me, giving them a show and making me applaud for me.

I took a step towards the edge of the board, and the drum roll started. I could see the audience all looking up, sitting on the edge of their seats and watching my every move. I tried to act like I knew what I was doing, and as I took my jump, I heard them all gasp.

I tucked my legs towards me, bending in half and holding them close to me as I rolled in the air. I was falling towards the barrel and then seeing in come close. I closed my eyes, now straight and having my hands forward. I fell into the barrel and teleported, ending back up at the high bar above the board and laying out on it like I was in a lounge chair. The spotlight was still on the barrel as the ringmaster peered in and gasped. The audience was murmuring around them as I whistled aloud, hearing nothing else. The audience and spotlight was back on me and I smiled, waving at the crowd. The audience gasped and clapped as I smiled widely at them. I waved once at the crowd and then took out some dust from my spare pocket in my leotard. Time to disappear I said in my head as I threw the dust over my head, casting a mere curtain to block me from the crowd. I teleported once more, and landed under the stage right beneath the barrel. There was a trap door open under the barrel and I could see the top of the big tent.

The light was back at the top of the tent where I was. I looked over at the technical advisor and he nodded his head at me. He walked over with dust in his own hand, throwing it up through the barrel and he stepped on a button on the floor. The platform beneath me pushed me up and through the barrel. I landed on the floor gracefully like a ballerina and threw my arms out, smiling at the crowd and hearing them gasp, applaud and I smiled brighter.

This was my life, and I knew nothing else was going to come from it really. I was going to be stuck in this moment for the rest of my life, all because I can do a simple trick like a magician could do. I looked out in the audience and saw all of them clapping for me.

Well, all but one.


	2. Leap of Faith

I was sitting in a bar with Dawn and some of the other performers, the both of us sitting in the corner of the bar and trying to talk over the loud music and having a nice drink of water. I wasn't old enough to drink, and it never really sat with me since I had a weak and tender stomach, so water it was then for me. But Dawn had a whiskey coke together as we watched the other performers talking together. We both were sitting with one of the clowns, Jack, who was Dawn's boyfriend and the both of them were talking together.

I was too lost in my own thoughts, about the one man who didn't applaud for me when I did my trick for the first show. He was just...staring at me. LIke he was reading me face and my mind, and that scared me. He face was still in my head, how serious he was and how he was staring right into my eyes. He had dark brown hair and his blue eyes were pouring into mine. I shook it out of my mind as I took another drink of water from my cup. As I put my cup down, I felt a tap on my arm and I saw Dawn looking over at me, her arm on Jack's shoulder and then pointing over to the bar area.

"You know that guy" She asked me, and I looked to where she was pointing. I couldn't see for a moment or two, but then when the crowd cleared up I saw a man sitting next to the bar in a wheelchair, at his own little table and looking over at me with a drink in his hand. It was the same guy who was looking at me at the circus and he was giving me the same stare at before. I froze in my spot and then looked over at Dawn, seeing her look at the guy as well.

"He's cute." She said in a smirk, then Jack pinched her and she squeal as I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously, he's been staring at you ever since we can into the joint." Jack said in a more serious tone of voice as the three of us looked over at him. I drank down the rest of the drink and then got up from the table, starting to walk over and feeling Dawn grab my arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked me in a concerned tone. I looked back at her and shrugged her hand off of me.

"I'm getting a coke, and I'm seeing what is problem is." I explained to her as she looked back at the guy once more. I rearranged the plaid shirt I was wearing and then walked over to the bar, a bit away from the man and sat up at the bar.

"What will it be Skye?" The bartender asked me aloud in a polite tone. I was about to say something when I saw the man look over at with a small smile on his face.

"She'll have a coke in the bottle with a lime on the side." The man replied, having a thick and smooth British Accent from his spot at the table. I froze in my spot as well as the bartender did. He knew what I was going to get? That had to be a fluke, but I was still confused on how he knew my drink order. The bartender was working on my drink as I tried to find my voice again, but it was lost in my throat for a moment or two.

"You were at the show earlier tonight." I said in almost a matter of fact tone. He laughed only once and nodded his head.

"You recognized me." He said to me in a light tone, his accent was still foreign to me. I nodded my head and almost snorted, thinking of how friendly he was being to me when we only met. I could tell he was older than me, he must of been in his thirties.

"How could I not recognize the only guy in the audience that was staring at me, like he could read my mind." I said in a joking manner looking down at him. But he only nodded his head once and then I could see he knew something about me, something that I would never tell a stranger let alone any friend.

"I came to talk to you, actually." He said to me, having me be surprised for a moment or two.

"You know who I am?" I asked him in almost a surprised tone, making me more scared of him then and there.

"Yes I do actually." He said to me as the bartender placed my coke and my lime slice on the counter in front of me. I wanted to reach for the coke, but I was frozen in my spot. How could he know who I am? Was he with the government? The rumors that I heard about the government grabbing mutants and killing them off was flooding back to my mind as I felt like I wanted to run away.

**I am not from the government, I am only here to talk to you and give you a opportunity.** I heard in my voice, in the same voice and tone as the man sitting in front of me at the bar. My eyes were wide then, and I panicked a bit as he looked at me intently and gave me a small nod. Was he speaking in my head? That can't be possible? Could it? I was confused at this point

"I am like you, Skye. I'm a mutant." he explained to me, and I then knew he was the one who spoke in my head and made me feel not only a sense of confusion mixed with fear, but with a sense of safety. He was a mutant like me, and meeting another mutant other than Dawn and Jack, it was a bit surreal. I hopped off the bar stool and walked over to his table, pulling a chair over and sitting across form him and staring at him intently.

"You're a mutant, like me?" I asked, trying to get it through my head. He nodded his head slowly as I took a big chug of the coke, trying to get my head wrapped around the new information.

"Let me guess, you can get into my head?" I asked him in wonder and he smiled, shaking his head lightly as he took a drink from his cup.

"I can read your thoughts, and if I wish to, control your mind." He said to me in a light tone, having me nod my head and wonder if he was going to control my own mind.

"I won't demonstrate it here." He said to me in a reassuring tone, having me nod my head and run my fingers through my long wavy hair.

"So, since you can get into my head, what do you know about me?" I asked him in a curious tone, taking another drink from the bottle and then seeing him rearrange himself on the stool. I was waiting to see if he really knew me, since he could get into my mind and all.

"Your full name is Skye Alexandra O' Shea. Your father is Steven O' Shea and is a policeman. Your mother, was Claire O' Shea and she died in childbirth with you. You are the only mutant in your family, with teleportation and force field projection." He explained to me aloud, having me stay in a almost shocked stance on the stool. He knew about me, personal things about me and my family? Things not even Dawn knew. But when he called my powers out, I couldn't help but laugh out loud a bit.

"Force Field Projection? So, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" I asked him in a joking tone and he smiled at me. At least I was taking this lightly, instead of freaking out and running in the opposite direction and away from him.

"I'm here to talk to you, and give you a opportunity to use your powers." He explained to me aloud, having me pause from drinking my coke and in return I gave him a weary look from my spot.

"You want me to use my powers?" I asked him aloud and he nodded his head.

"I run a school, in New York that is exclusively towards mutants and mutants alone. I try and find mutants with potential to do great things." He explained to me aloud, already having my attention when he spoke of mutants, "I believe in having both humans and mutant together in harmony and peace. But the world doesn't see it that way Im afraid. I can see, however, there is great potential in you and you can be a powerful mutant, but I want to help you and train you to be better, stronger than ever before."

"You want to train me to be a better mutant?" I asked him in almost a surprised tone.

"Not just a better mutant, but a better being and a educated one at that. You can get a proper education there if you wish to." He explained to me some more as I finished my coke and lime. I took in a deep breath and tried not to think of the cost that was looming over my head.

"Well, you see, I hardly have any money to begin with, and me and my dad are just getting by..." I trailed off, not wanting to talk about the money anymore than the next person.

"I don't require a tuition from any of my students, they all come for free." He said to me, having me give him a surprised looked. This all seemed too good to be true in my opinion and I tried to think of this whole thing as a trick of some sort.

"So, you want me to come to your school and train somehow to make my powers ten times better, and get a education from there as well, and not pay anything?" I asked him aloud in disbelief. He paused for a moment or two, thinking that I must of thought he was crazy. Hell, he was reading my mind already and he knew my fears.

"I only recruit those who are with great potential and who I know will excel." He replied back to me, casually resting his elbow on the bar and I analyzed him from my spot. He could be lying, making me seem like a utter fool and wanting to get me embarrassed. On the contrary, he knew about my personal life and he knew that I was a mutant. I was scared to trust him, and if I was to trust him, that he knew what he was doing and that I was going to have a opportunity

"I only ask for one thing." I said to him in a honest tone, and he kept his eyes on me as he waited for what I was going to say next. Sure I was taking a big leap with this guys, but I felt like it was the right leap.

"I want you to talk to my dad and convince him to let me go to your school." I explained to him, seeing him nod his head in agreement and I smiled slightly. I then held out my hand for him to shake since I didn't know his name to begin with. He shook my hand gently in his.

"My name is Charles, Charles Xavier."


	3. Finally Home

I waited in my room whilst hearing Charles Xavier and my father talk about me moving to New York and going to his school. I was pacing back and forth from my one end of the room to the other, running my fingers through my hair and trying to calm myself down. I wanted to go to the school, wanting to get away from here and be a part of something bigger than myself. And to go to New York, a big state with more adventure out there than being in the circus.

I could hear the conversation from my room, my father thinking of it was too good to be true. But Xavier was calmly showing him pictures and a brochures of the school, statistics and how the education will be taught there as well. I was hoping my father would buy it, since he was very protective of me. But I knew he wanted the best for me, and this might be good thing for me.

After another good ten minutes of talking with each other, I was called back into the living room with the two of them sitting in front of each other. Charles was parked by one of our lounge chairs, a cup of water in his hand as my father, still in uniform, was still looking a bit uneasy about it.

"Professor Xavier and I talked about you going to his school." My father explained to me as I sat next to him on the small couch, bringing my knees up to my chest, waiting for him to say no. But he looked like he was in a light mood anyways, and I gave a quick look to Xavier and saw him nod his head once.

**I didn't mention that you were a part of the circus.** He said in my head and I smiled lightly for a mere moment. I was glad he kept that part a secret. He must of know that about me since he knew a lot more about me than I knew about myself.

**Thank you** I replied back to him in my head as I saw my father give me a serious look on his face.

"I want the best for you, and I know our financial history hasn't been the best for the both of us, but I think this school will take care of you, much more than I can." My father explained to me aloud in a soft tone, and I could tell he didn't like talking about our money troubles. I nodded my head, seeing how hurt he was feeling and showing. He wanted to give me everything, but there was so much he could give and nothing more could be given.

"This school, it seems like the best option for you and your future. I'm not a genius when it comes to mutants or anything, But I know that you need to be safe, and happy. And from what I could see, you're not getting it here." My father explained some more and I could tell he was going in the right direction.

"I decided to let you go to this school." I smiled widely when he looked over at Xavier. Xavier smiled at him and then looked back at me with a small smile on his own face. I felt like I could jump around and click my heels in the air, being able to go to this school.

"But I want to leave at the end of this week, it's only Wednesday and you can leave Friday night. I want to get you out of your current school, and it'll give me some time to...spend more time with you...before you go." He explained to me and I wiped the smile away from my face. He really didn't want me to leave, but I understood that he wanted me to have a better future than in San Francisco. I looked over at Xavier who cleared his throat and rolled over to my father and I.

"I'm in town for business with another associate, but I'll he happy to wait for you until Friday and accompany you to my school in New York." Xavier explained to the both of us aloud as he grabbed his jacket and held it in his hands. He shook hands with my father and left the two of us to pack all of my things, making me ready to start my new life.

I stood in front of a new looking cadillac that was parked in front of The Powell Hotel at around 6 in the evening. My father said his goodbyes to me that afternoon and had to work the night shift, which made me a bit sad as to know that I won't see him again until Christmas or even Thanksgiving. I told him I would call him as soon as I was settled in the school. That made me happy, and I wasn't one to ignore him.

"Before we leave for the airport, I brought along a associate to accompany me, he's your age and a student at the school as well. His name is Alex." Xavier explained to me as he looked up at me from my right side. I nodded my head, trying to fix my hair with the thought that I was about to meet another mutant, my age, and who was a boy no doubt. I then thought of something, keeping my eyes on Xavier.

"I know two other mutants who might need to get out of here as much as me." I explained to him in a lighter tone.

"Dawn and Chase from the circus?" He asked me and I nodded my head. Up until that point I only thought of my myself and my own concern. But now that I was about to go into another school, I knew that Xavier wanted to help other mutants and he could help Dawn and Chase.

"I'll look into those two after I get you settled. You were and still are my top priority, but I have looked into having the two of them join my school as well." He explained to me as I saw the front doors opening. We both looked and I saw a young man, probably my age or a bit older with short blond hair that was cropped nicely. He was pretty built for his age, with dark blue eyes that reminded me of the sea. The boy was wearing a leather jacket, a dark blue shirt underneath and blue jeans, along with converse. He walked over to myself and Xavier with a smirk on his face.

"Everything is ready to go Professor." He said to Xavier aloud in a deep voice and Xavier nodded his head.

"I would like you to meet Alex Summers, one of our students at the school. Alex, this is Skye O' Shea." Xavier said to the both of us and Alex held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and felt a firm grip as he smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to him with a smile on my face. He smiled back, a smile that reminded me of James Dean in a way. Hell, his whole attire was like James Dean.

"Likewise Skye." He replied back to me with a smirk on his face that made me smirk back at me. We stood there for a moment or two, until Xavier cleared his throat and we both looked over at him.

"Let's get ready to go, our plane is waiting." Xavier said to the both of us as he went over to the car. He went on the opposite side, somehow the car was built for his wheelchair and he got in with ease and strapped himself in. As we went to the car, Alex held the door open for me and I got in, thanking him as we drove off to the airport. The night was covering us, and we could see some of the stars coming out to decorate the sky above us.

"The Professor tells me you have more than one ability." Alex said to me in a casual tone and I nodded my head at him, feeling more comfortable with him already since we only exchanged a few words once or twice.

"That I do." I replied back to him in a casual tone and he nodded his head, I then looked over at him and raised a eyebrow at him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I said to him in almost a challenging tone, seeing him look over at Xavier at first and then at me. It was like he was asking permission to do something in front of him, as if he was going to be in trouble if he did it.

"I should show you, not in the car anyways." He replied to me and I nodded my head.

"To dangerous?" I asked him in a coy tone and he shrugged.

"You could say that." He replied to me, and I nodded my head, running my fingers through my hair and then seeing him look over at me. I smiled at him and then held out my hand. Every once in awhile I could make a force field bubble in the palm of my hand, almost like a soap bubble but even better. The only problem was that I could hold it for only a few seconds or tow before it exploded.

The force field bubble was now in my hand, glowing slightly in a tint of blue around it. I saw some of the car glow from the light of the bubble and I saw Alex's eyes lit up from the sight and XAvier's too. But before I could do anything, the force field exploded in my hand and I sighed, leaning back in my seat and rubbing my eyes.

"That was awesome." I heard Alex said to me as I looked over at him, his eyes still a bit wide and amazement was evident on his face. I never saw it as amazing, so I took in a shallow breath.

"Thanks." I merely replied and looked at Xavier, seeing a small smile on his face and knowing that he liked it too.

Well, so far I was popular.

We took a smaller more private jet over to New York and got there in a shorter time than it would with a plane. Professor Xavier told me that he knew how to get there in a faster rate and before I knew it we were in New York. From the airport we took a private car to the countryside of New York, away from the big city. We drove towards Wechester County. As we approached a large mansion, I looked out the window and was floored to see what was in front of us.

THe mansion itself was massive, severely massive. I could only picture it like the books I would read, mostly of the murder mystery novels or the grand romance novels of Jane Austen. But this, it looked like it was made in the 1700's at least. The vines creeping up the grand grey walls, the high windows with lights inside tinting the night, the amazing height of the walls that made me think of myself as a Aunt. It was surreal, beyond surreal as the car pulled up to the front doors. As I got out of the car, clutching the bag I was having around my shoulder.

Alex stood next to me, his hands in his back pocket and a big grin on his face as Xavier rolled up a ramp to the front door. I was still floored and what I was seeing in front of me, how this was reality and not a dream or a sick joke.

"Welcome home." Alex said in a grin as I smiled and followed him up the steps, finally. We walked into the front hallway, seeing two grand staircases going up each side to the second floor and the lights on, tinting the oak wood and marble. It made me think of a large library, like the one in San Francisco. I followed Alex and Xavier to the right and into what looked like a very large sitting room. There were a couple of large leather couches and chairs, all four of the walls were covered in paintings, books on shelves, making it seem so grand on a larger scale.

"You guys are back! How was the flight back?" I heard as I saw the group of young adults standing together, all around my age or a bit older. They all looked in our direction as Alex walked over to a boy with red hair, bright red hair that caught my eye in a instant. He looked semi-attractive to me, his hair was all over the place. He was skinny, making me feel a bit bigger myself since I had curves, freckles all over his face and arms. All in all he caught my attention and I could tell that I caught his, since he was looking at me like I was the only person in the room.

Now, I never had a thing for guys, since they stayed away from me all of my life, so I never knew how the whole romance thing worked. I only learned from books in the past, but I never had it head on in real life.

I looked away from him at Alex, who walked over to him and gave him a high five.

"It was alright." he replied to the red head, who laughed from his remark. I looked at the other kids there, all looking in my direction with curiosity. I gulped, feeling a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see it was Xavier.

"Everyone, we have a new student who will be joining us." He said aloud in his accent with a hint of joy as well evident in his tone. The kids all looked a bit surprised and a but more curious as I smiled widely at them all, waving only once.

"This is Skye O' Shea." he said aloud and they all waved at me, giving me a sense of relief and joy in my chest as I knew I was accepted here.

They liked me, and I was happy for the first time in a real long time.


	4. Nifty

"I'm Hailey, it's nice to meet you." A shorter girl said to me in a giddy tone, her brown curls bouncing around her framed face and her brown eyes glistened as she looked at me. I smiled at her as I shook her hand.

"Hello." I said to her in a grin as I saw a African American boy walk over to me, holding out his hand for me to shake. He was attractive from where I could see, his bright brown eyes made me think of coffee or chocolate as he shook my hand as well.

"I'm Travis." He said and I smiled and shook his hand. They were all so nice to me and made me feel at home, with just the simple hand shakes and the mere smiles. I never had this from the other schools I went to back at home in California. But after meeting all of them, except Alex's red headed friend, Professor Xavier whisked me away to my new room in the girl dormitories. I was rooming with a girl who was a bit older than me named Nydra, who had fair skin and jet black short hair that was cropped like a boy, but it fitted her small face and pretty green eyes. Her ability was water manipulation, and since she was from Hawaii it was perfect to her. She was very sweet to meet, sweeter than the others really.

After Nydra left to go meet with the others, I was left alone with Xavier when I heard a knock on the door. We both looked over and saw it was Alex and his red headed friend, who was staying at the door whereas Alex came in with my one suitcase. I was still intrigued by the redhead, who was looking a bit shy as he stayed by the door with his head down slightly and trying not to look at me. I wondered, was something wrong with me? Did I smell, or was there something on my shirt? But I was too occupied to deal with him as Alex placed my suitcase on my new bed.

"This your only suitcase? I found this in the car and I thought there would be more." Alex said to me aloud in a shrug and I shook my head as I went over and opened the suitcase.

"This is all I have, really, that and my bag. We didn't have much to begin with." I explained to him as I saw Alex gave a weary look over to Xavier. I looked over as well, thinking I said something wrong. It was true, being a only child was a bit of a struggle since my dad had a policemen job that had little pay. We got by, and that's all we cared about. Clothes, toys and other things got to the back of our mind as we cared more about food and being healthy.

"We have a good supply of clothes for you, if you wish. And we can give you some money for you to get your own clothes." Xavier explained to me aloud and I felt a bit off about that. I never wanted people to take care of me, I was fine on my own. But being in a new world and in a new place, it was all new to me and I felt like it was all moving too fast.

"I couldn't let you do that." I simply said aloud and he shook he head at me, holding out his hand to me to stop me from saying much more.

"It's not problem, I assure you." He said to me in a grin and I smiled back, nodding my head and knowing that I couldn't argue with him. I looked around at my new room, a twin bed with a desk next to it, and a nice large dresser against the other wall, along with Nydra's bed and desk as well. There was a closet with clothes already in it and a large window facing a larger garden that was lit with garden lights and colored with roses and lilies.

I felt at ease for a moment or two.

* * *

><p>By the time people were already in bed, I couldn't sleep. Somehow my mind was still on overdrive with what happened within a week. A week ago I was in the circus back at home, earning money for exploiting my powers and making a show out of it. But now I was on the other side of the country, going to a prestigious school and was going to learn how to control my powers. It was beyond surreal for me, and I needed to think about things, if this was the right choice.<p>

I decided to sneak down to the kitchen and get something in my stomach. Hopefully I won't get in trouble I thought in my head as I walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen area. Even the kitchen was nicer than mine back at home. Everything was nice and clean, and I was trying to find where the coke bottle if they had any. But it was hard to find anything since it was dark and I couldn't find the light switch. But once I found it, the whole kitchen lit up and I smiled.

The kitchen had blue and silver accents, everything looking state of the art really as I went over to the cooler and opened it. I found a few coke bottle and smiled, taking the coldest one and then looking around for the coke opener. But after looking for a moment or two I remembered a trick that I learned from the circus, something Chase taught me when I needed to open a bottle myself. I placed the edge of the bottle top on the edge of the counter, aiming it right and then slamming the bottle down, having the top fly off and clattering on the floor. I smiled, loving that trick that I would do constantly.

"Impressive." I looked behind me and saw that it was non other than the redheaded boy from earlier, the shy one who stayed away from me. I lost my breath for a second, thinking that I was caught doing something that I shouldn't of done. He only smiled at me and leaned against the door frame with his hands in his levi Jean pockets, his head tilted to the side and looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I'll put it back." I said, thinking that I was going to be in trouble for being up this late and taking something from the kitchen without asking first. But he held up his hands to stop me and he walked over to me.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Really, kids come down here late at night to eat all the time." He said to me as he walked over to the near counter and sat up on it, crossing his legs and smiling at me. I smiled back at him, taking another drink and then pointing the cooler.

"You want one?" I asked him, but he shook his head and I placed my bottle on the counter near me. Something about this boy, he was more comfortable to be around than the others yet I didn't know his name at all.

"I shouldn't have sugar after bed hours, or else I'll be up all night bouncing all over the place." he said in a smirk and ruffled his red hair, making me smile at how red his hair was under the kitchen lights,"At least that's what Alex tells me."

"You're friends with Alex?" I asked him in curiosity. He nodded his head, his smile never leaving his face.

"We're pretty tight since we met." He said to me, "We met about 10 months ago at our old headquarters."

"Ah." I replied aloud, nodding my head at him. It was silent for a moment or two, before I saw him dusting his hand off on his levi jeans and holding out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm sorry, I'm Sean Cassidy." He said to me aloud, his voice was a bit brash and low, but I still smiled and shook his head.

"Skye O' Shea." I replied back to him in a grin and we shook hands for a few seconds. After he pulled way he placed both of his hands on his knees and kept his eyes on me.

"So, what can you do?" He asked me aloud in a coy grin. I was a bit shocked, seeing how forward he was and how he wanted to know right off the bat what I can do.

"Pardon me?" I asked, a bit taken back and confused. he laughed a bit, seeing my uneasiness.

"What is your power?" he asked me in a more directive manner. I smiled at him, seeing how curious he was about me and wanted to know what I can do. I then placed a force field around the two of us. A bigger size than what I would usually do in the past when I was back at home. It was in a tint of dark blue, almost like a television static as I saw him look at it with wide eyes and amazement on his face.

"Nifty." he said in a grin as I made the force field disappear from view. He looked back at me and smiled widely. It made me feel good once again, since i did it before with Alex in the car.

"Is that how you got in the circus business?" He asked me. He must of heard from Alex that I was in the circus and I shook my head, throwing my hair away from my eyes and then looking at him dead in the eyes. I then teleported from my spot to the top of the pot holders that were hanging from the ceiling, knowing that there was a big enough gap for me to hang off of them almost like a cat. Thank god I was a gymnast, being able to bend my body in that manner as I saw him look from my previous spot to me and gasp in excitement. I teleported back in front of him, seeing the wind from my teleportation touch his hair and move it slightly.

"That's why I'm in the circus, more like a parlor trick really." I said in a shrug as I fixed my hair once more and he nodded his head, a grin still evident on his face. He then looked over at a empty glass that was on the counter and then pointed at it, seeing a small smile on his face.

"Wanna see what I can do, since it's only fair." He said in a suggestive tone. I nodded my head and moved away from him slightly as he crouched him on the counter, placing both of his hands on his knees and then stare at the glass for a moment or then took in a deep breath and opened his mouth.

The sound was unreal, almost like a hawk screeching higher than normal and ten times more powerful. I didn't need to shield my ears, since it happened within seconds, but I then saw the glass shatter into a thousand pieces and he curled back up into a sitting position, looking over at me as if he was proud with a smirk on his face and he moved his red hair away from his eyes.

"That's unreal." I said in a gasp as I looked over at him. He only smiled and shrugged from his spot at the counter.

"It comes in handy every once in awhile." He replied back to me as I joined him on the counter and leaned against the doors like he was doing. I felt more comfortable with him, being able to show my powers to him and not be judged. Well I felt this with the other students, but something about Sean making me feel better about myself. And this was a boy as well, another big leap for me to take since i was never around boys this close before. And as I looked at him, I felt something go off in my chest, something that felt so light and warm as he looked at me.

"You know, we have nicknames for each other here on our powers." he said to me in a big grin and I smiled, already having my nickname since I was 14 years old and was in the circus. Might as well take my nickname over in my new life and start fresh.

"Well then, I'm Dustra." I said to him, holding out my hand for him shake and he smiled. It was like we were meeting all over again. He gently took my hand in his, and a explosion of butterflies were going off in my stomach like wildfire.

"Banshee."


	5. First Taste of Hate

The first full day school was a experience to say the very least. There were only three teachers there, which was odd for me but none the less they were wonderful. One of them was, of course, Professor Xavier. He taught History and Physics, which at first was confusing but he was beyond helpful for me. THe second teacher was Professor X's friend Dr. Moira Mactaggert, a very pretty woman who wasn't a mutant herself but like mutants non the less. She taught English and art, along with putting in her own thoughts of Genetics and Mutation since she was a big expert in that field.

The third professor was Hank McCoy, who was in fact my age but was a doctor which made him a genius. He taught Science as well, along with Math. But he wasn't a normal mutant, covered in blue fur with fangs and claws. The kids called him Beast, his nickname from the school, and he was in a Beast. But he was beyond nice and proper with me, very polite when Sean introduced me to him. Now a normal person would be disgusted with his appearance like a beast, but I've seen worse in the circus when people who have made themselves so disfigured or unusual. It reminded me of Chase, how he was born that way and he had nothing to do with it. Maybe that was Professor McCoy, or Hank since he wanted me to call him Hank when we were outside the classroom.

About a week went by in a flash of nothing but school, but I was fine with that. I made friends along the way and kept them, A big leap for me to be honest. Hailey had Body Manipulation, meaning that if she lost a limb or what have you, she could grow it back within seconds. It was almost like a starfish, but at a supersonic speed. Underneath it all she knew how to take care of herself in a fight. Trevor on the other than can manipulate and control electricity with his mind. He found this out when he was in school as a young boy and had a altercation with another boy in the classroom, screaming with anger and the electricity in the entire school and some of the town going out in a huff. After founding that out, his parents pulled in out of school and he was home schooled in hopes that he wouldn't be labeled as a freak at his school or in his town.

I felt his pain.

I talked to my father every other day on the phone, telling him of the school and how wonderful it was. But I told him that I missed him as well, missed seeing him everyday and hearing his voice. However, after hearing on the other line that he was fine and was doing good at his work, I knew he was going to be okay without me and I was going to be okay without him.

Xavier told me that they had a spare room near the classrooms that they changed into the gym a few months after starting the school, and they had gymnastic equipment in there for me to train on. I was glad to have actual equipment to play around on, instead of the buildings and streets that I would usually use. I would be in the gym some of my day, at least two hours trying to stretch out my muscles and do my usual tricks.

Being in the circus, they didn't have the proper equipment that would help me out. But here I was on cloud nine with all of the equipment and being able to try new tricks with my teleportation. Jumping up and teleporting in the air and landing on the other side of the room with ease. It cleared my mind really of what was going on in the past month, moving from one place to the next, meeting new people and having a new life. But was I ready for this life, this life of being out with my mutation and exposed.

The safety of this school, the security it had over me, I felt like I could be free within the four walls and in the gardens and grounds. I never felt that outside of my apartment back at home. It was overwhelming for me, making me wonder why the rest of the world hated us. But I had to think of myself in this school, trying to get myself better in education and in my powers.

We would get to go out to New York City every once in awhile for day trips as a school, or just a cluster of us since there only a handful of us to begin with. Xavier was still trying to recruit more and more kids to come to our school, kids he knew would be great with their abilities and he would help train them. Dr. Moira would take us to the city as well, but this time Xavier came along and we all went into the city together.

I've never been to New York, only hearing about it on the television and seeing pictures. But it was far bigger than I would imagine, louder as well. People were pushing each other to get past, yelling at each other and all I could see was colors from everywhere as far as the eye can see. New York made San Francisco look tiny and plain, and that was no joke.

I was walking down the street with my hands in my pockets when I felt a nudge on my shoulder and I looked over, seeing Sean walking next to me with a smile on his face. He was wearing a nice green shirt with his usual jeans, converse and his hipster glasses he would wear every once in awhile. I was glad to have found them, since we hardly talked to one another since the kitchen incident.

"How do you like the big apple?" He asked me, his coy tone of voice as I looked up at the skyscrapers around us, making me look so small, smaller than in school.

"It's rather big." I replied aloud, seeing him smile and I smiled back at him, seeing him ruffle his red hair.

"Yeah I like it here, it's big, chaotic, and loud." He said to me, "Almost like myself really."

"Well, you're not that big." I said in a shrug and he faked a gasp and placed a hand over his heart.

"Now that hurt, I was trying to be nice to you." He said in a fake pout and I giggled from my spot, feeling some of my stray hair from my ponytail touching my cheek lightly and I pushed it behind my ear.

"You always like this to all of the girls you meet?" I asked him in a coy tone, and he thought to himself as he started walking backwards, facing right in front of me and I was afraid that he was going to run into people as he did this. But he didn't at all, making me raise a eyebrow at him.

"Not really, only a rare few. Most girls think I'm odd." He said to me in a honest tone as he turned back around and walked with me again at the same pace in the middle of our school pack. I nodded my head, I understood how he felt and how he would feel, being the odd one out and looking odd to others.

"I feel you on that one." I replied back to him and he looked at me hard for a moment or two. He didn't say anything to me, only stared at me for a moment or two and looked like he was thinking of something about me. I tried not to stare back, but it was hard since the look he was giving me was soft, like he was sincere about me and he felt my pain. What pain did I have for him? Not that much really.

But before any of us could say anything, we saw that the other stopped and they were all looking at something, looking rather curious and scared at the same time. Sean and I pushed out way through to see what they were looking at and we both were a bit surprised at what we saw. On the other side of the street, waiting to cross like us was a man holding up a big sign on a piece of wood. It reminded me of the college kids talking about important events and making big signs about it back at home, he must of been one as well. But I saw what was written on the signs, in big black letter making it seem like it was written by a monster.

**DOWN WITH MUTANTS**

Now I'm not one for politics, but I have never encountered someone who hated mutants before. Most people in San Francisco would say hush hush about mutants and say nothing, but this, this was totally new. The man who was holding the sign looked like he hated mutants, his face was knitted with rage and anger. There was another sign behind him being held by another name, and two more popped up. They were holding their signs with pride, like they were going to rule the world and everything in it. Their signs were just as worse.

**MUTANTS = DEATH**

**GET RID OF MUTANTS**

**HUMANS TRIUMPH OVER MUTANTS**

I never felt more hate towards myself before, it was all scaring me a bit as the light late me walk across the street. Now there was a big mass of people walking from one street to the other, and we were going to cross them. But not only did they have the signs, they were yelling it out for the whole world to hear if they couldn't read for some reason. They voices were deep and bitter, filled with their rage that was on their signs.

I stayed close to Sean as we approached them, I could hear the bitterness in their voices as they yelled as us and the rest of the crowd passing them by.

"Don't let them take over! They're the scum of the earth! Let's kill them off!" I heard them say and I felt myself squirming in my jacket. I wanted to be away from them, away from all of them and back in my school with comfort and safety. They almost made me want to cry. None of them knew me or knew my name, but they hated me and wanted me dead.

Sean must of seen how uneasy I was with the whole situation, so he wrapped a arm around me and pulled me close to him and tried to get me away from them as much as I could, having me follow him and stay close to him. I could breathe in the cologne he was wearing, a hint of spice and ocean mixed together, the smell of his face with was cinnamon and airy, and how warm his skin was against mine since his cheek as pressed to mine from the pressure of people around us. For a moment, being held by Sean as he tried to make me feel better.

I felt safe with him.

We made it to the other side of the street and we all looked back, Xavier included. We saw the signs disappearing in the crowd as they kept yelling and walking away from us. The rest of us all felt uneasy from seeing all of that hate on the signs and hearing it in their voices. I looked back at Xavier as Sean released me from his grasp. Xavier looked up at me, his eyes filled with softness while the rest were filled with fear.

"We live in a prejudicial world, but it's how we deal with the prejudice against us that makes me stronger than others." Xavier explained to me in almost a sorrowful tone. It had me think as we walk on to our tour of the city, was he a victim of prejudice? Did he get hurt emotionally when he was younger?

Did he suffer loss?

* * *

><p>After the trip into New York City, I wanted to train alone and think about what happened that day with the protesters and the signs. I was sitting on the balance beam, in my training sweats and tank top, my hair french braided and going down my back. I was twirling the end of my hair and still thinking of the hate that they had towards mutants, towards me. It made me think of why we lived in a that kind of world.<p>

"Hey." I heard and I saw Sean walking over to me, no longer smiling but I could see he looked concerned for me. I smiled lightly at him, but still kept my head down as he approached the balance beam and placed his elbows on it to prop himself up. He hoisted himself up on the beam and sat across from me.

"You were quiet today." He said to me in a matter of fact tone of voice. I nodded my head and looked over at him finally.

"How could people hate us when they don't even know us?" I asked him aloud and he sighed, running his fingers in his hair and nodding his head to show that he understood.

"They're afraid of us, at least that's what Erik said." he said to me in a soft tone and I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Erik?" I asked him in wonder.

"He was a old friend of Pro. Xavier. He used to be here at the school, helped run it too. He's a mutant, who can control metal." He explained to me, "Erik said that, humans are afraid of us and what we can do. He thinks we're the more dominant species between the two and we should rule over humans."

"He sounds like he's on a power trip." I said in a mutter and he nodded his head.

"He was, and still is. But the thing is, humans don't know anything about us, expect the fact that we can inflict damage. They don't know that we can live with them in peace." Sean explained to me and I nodded my head.

"Did Erik say that too?" I asked him in curiosity. But he shook his head at me.

"Xavier did." I smiled, already thinking that Xavier was a bigger than about this than the Erik guy. But I lost my smile and kept thinking.

"I still don't get it, how they judge us without knowing our names or know what we can do." I said to him in a low tone, seeing him nod his head as well.

"I don't either, but Xavier said that we might have to deal with this all of our lives, since this argument between humans and mutant could last decades." He explained to me and I nodded my head, smiling at him lightly.

"Thanks, for helping me out back there with those guys." I said to him in a softer tone than before. He nodded his head and shrugged.

"You looked very uncomfortable back there with those guys yelling, I wanted to help." He replied to me and I smiled back at him. The more I was with Sean, the more I wanted to get to know him, know what he was like and what he liked. He was different from most guys in all honesty, he was quite clever and funny. He was sincere, kind and and somewhat loyal.

Sean was growing on me, really growing on me


	6. A Split Decision

"Are you sure about this?" I asked aloud to Hank McCoy as we both stood on the rooftop of the school, looking down the west wall and seeing Xavier at the bottom, looking up from his wheelchair at the two of us. It was high noon on a Sunday, after my first month at the school and Xavier wanted to train with me personally for my abilities. The first power he wanted to work with was my teleportation. After seeing what I can do in the gym, showing him my tricks and how I teleport, he wanted to try something different.

"As soon as you feel the ground barely touching you skin, you teleport back up here back on your feet." Hank explained to me from his spot, his blue fur was making him lighter because of the sun. I was still panicking and looked down at the ground once more. Alex was with Xavier now, looking up as well and squinting so that he can see.

"You really think I can do this?" I asked him aloud in disbelief. He nodded his head and I looked back down at the ground, seeing how far away it was.

"From what I saw in the gym, you know how to both teleport and move your body in the manner of speed. If you can teleport from this kind of situation, you can do about anything." Hank said to me in reassurance. I nodded my head, having the good sense that he had faith in me. Xavier did as well and I back up a bit and saw Hank look over, giving a thumbs up to Xavier and I took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to clear my mind for what I was about to do. I then started running as fast as I could towards the edge and took in another deep breath.

Picturing myself back in the circus tent, doing my trick for the world to see. But this time, I was showing it other mutants, and training my body to do it in exposed light instead in the darkness and behind the barrel. I jumped off the ledge and diving down towards the gravel below me. While I was falling, it felt like I was going slow motion, and I pictured myself back on the rooftop and I closed my eyes, letting my breath leave me.

I opened my eyes, feeling the wind rush by and smelling the dust I left behind as I rolled back onto the roof top and landed on my feet again, my hands out in front of me and on the ground like I was a cat ready to pounce. I get like my breath was gone for a moment or two, and I laughed thinking that I did it.

Slowly I got up as Hank walked over to me, his eyes lit with success as I was shaking a bit from what I did. I used to do it behind a smoked disguise, but this was exposed and right in front of people! I felt like I did a real mutant trick, and did it successfully.

"Did I do it?" I asked, gulping down the saliva that was in my mouth and trying to breathe at the same time. Hank smiled and nodded his head as I smiled and walked over to the edge, seeing smiles on both Xavier and Alex, smiling up at me. Alex gave me a thumbs up as I laughed from my spot.

One power down, one to go.

* * *

><p>"From what we discussed when we came here, the bigger the force field you create and project, the decrease in your energy will take and would later harm you in a negative fashion." Xavier explained to me as I sat in the chair outside near the garden. Hank was standing next to him as he was looking at my information from the tests we took earlier that week. I nodded my head as he explained it to me and moved my braided hair off of my shoulder. I wore my training clothes that day, looking down at the gray tank top and sweat pants.<p>

"So, the bigger the force field, the more energy I'll loose?" I asked him in wonder and he nodded his head, wheeling around to face right in front of me.

"Exactly, so you need to train your body to be able to handle the energy loss when you make a bigger projection than normal." Xavier said to me aloud and I nodded my head, cracking my neck as he looked straight at me.

"I want you to project a force field the three of us." Xavier said to me and I closed my eyes, picturing it in my head. I would have to put some effort into a force field and keep it there. I opened my eyes and a force field popped up around the three of us. I kept it there, trying to keep my energy at a high as the force field was strong.

"Okay, now expand it." Xavier said aloud as the three of us were inside the force field. I pushed my energy a bit more and saw the force field expand a bit more towards the edge of the porch we were on. I pushed it some more, but my energy was leaving me slowly and I could feel it in my head and chest.

The force field was getting larger and larger, but I had to close my eyes for a moment or two before I could open them once more. The energy I had was really coming out of me as I tried as hard as I could to make it bigger.

I looked up after a moment or two, seeing Xavier and Hank look up as well and I saw that my force field as all the way over the school and holding it strong, I held it there for a moment or two, but I took in a deep breath and the force field left me. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my eyes, thinking that I failed a bit to Xavier's standards. But I looked over at him and he smiled very brightly and I felt a bit relief.

"That's a good start." He said to me and nodded his head as Hank wrote down notes on my files he had for me. I sighed in relief, feeling better about it. I had to work more on expanding the force field without killing myself or killing my energy.

"Now stand up here and face out to the green lawn." Xavier said to me and I got up, shaking off the energy loss as I stood up straight and faced the green lawns in front of me and seeing some of the countryside.

"Now I want you to try and shoot your force field." He said to me, having me look back at him in confusion. Now what was he talking about? Shooting my force field, like a disc?

"Use it as a weapon than a shield." Xavier explained to me in a soft tone and I then looked back at the countryside. I held out my hands in front of me, blocking a invisible being, and then tried to think of a small force field in my hands. I then tried to think of shooting them away from me at something, or someone. It was a brand new concept for me, something I never thought of before as I pushed my energy through my chest and into my hands, seeing a small ball of force field launch out in front of me in a flash and out into the sky.

I smiled at what I just did, and I shot out another field again but this time higher than the first one. I pulled my hand down and looked at it, thinking of how I could do that with a force field. So Xavier was right, it wasn't just for a shield. I could use it as a weapon, using it on others. I looked back behind me and saw Xavier smiling at me and Hank writing down some more information.

It was a good first lesson.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Xavier had me work on both of my abilities in the GYM and out on the lawns that we had. My teleportation would be from going from one place from another place to another and then making my gymnastics t the next level. When it came to my force fields, he would put up target for me to hit and try to hit perfectly. At first I had a horrible shot, missing it terribly and making myself look like a fool. But the more Xavier talked to me, about harnessing my energy and trying to aim and shoot at the same time in a slicker fashion. By the end of the week I was getting some of it down.<p>

But I wasn't the only one that was getting practice in. I saw the others doing their practicing with Xavier. Alex had a nice shot, being able to shoot a beam from his chest plate, which blew me away from how powerful he was with his ability. I saw others, seeing how unique they all were.

I remember seeing Sean practicing with Hank. He was shooting his screams at certain objects and hitting them head on. I was surprised on how his power worked. Hearing the unique sound and seeing how powerful it was. But the one thing that blew me away was how he could fly. Being able to fly? From his scream? But I knew it was real when I watched from my window from my room and saw him jump from the rooftop and then fall to the ground. He opened his mouth and screamed, gliding over the floor and then launching him high into the air like he was a bird, his arms out in his harness that he was wearing and going back down, screaming again. So I then knew how his powers worked, and it was a wonderful sight to see.

Wait a minute, what was I thinking? I moved away from the window and back over to my bed and thought to myself for a moment or two, wondering why I was thinking of him in that manner? He was goofy, a bit odd and not the most attractive type. But somehow, through the conversations we would have during dinner or in between classes, the New York incident when he held me close, or how we met face to face, he was different. He was very different.

I looked up and saw Nydra walk in from the hallway and over to the closet, throwing on a jacket and sitting on her bed.

"Practice was brutal to say the least." She muttered and I nodded my head. I then heard Sean yell in trumph as he sped past out window in a flash. We both looked over and Nydra smiled, leaning back into her bed and putting her hands behind her head.

"That boy, I swear sometimes he might of been a bird in his past life." She replied in a grin and I smiled to myself, thinking of how true that would be. He wouldn't be a ordinary bird like a pigeon or a sparrow, but maybe something fierce and determined like a Hawk. BUt as I looked back at Nydra, she was looking right at me with a smirk on her face. It was like she caught me stealing something as a young child.

"What?" I asked her aloud, thinking that I must of had something on my face from my lunch.

"You know, Sean talks about you." I lit up a bit in my face when she told me that. but why would be talk about me?

"Really?" I asked her in a surprised tone and she nodded her head, closing her eyes and turned her head back as if she was looking up at the ceiling.

"He talks about how groovy you are." She explained aloud and I thought to myself, he must be pulling my leg. I'm not that groovy of a person to begin with and to think of Sean talking about me, it didn't make sense. I was putting myself down really, and I hated doing that to myself.

"You should talk to him some more." I heard her say aloud as she sat up on her bed and faced me.

"I don't know." I said aloud, trying to find the right words to say that it might work between the two of us.

"Oh come on, I see how you look at him." She said in a joking tone and I shrugged, knowing it was somewhat true. I knew I looked at him differently than other boys, since I was never a boy crazy girl and boys weren't crazy about me as well. I was really putting myself down that day.

"I doubt he's interested in me." I replied back to her as I got up and walked over to the closet, pulling on my sweatshirt and running my fingers through my hair.

"I think he is." She replied back to me in a light tone, trying to make me feel a bit better. I paused for a moment, thinking if that could be true. I never dealt with that before with a guy at all in my life. How should I react to this whole new thing, with excitement and glee like a typical girly girl? Or just hide away like a emo girl? Wait a minute, why was I thinking about stuff like this? Why was I over thinking this whole thing?

I heard a knock at the door and I looked over, seeing, Sean poke his head in and smiling at me.

"Hey!" He said in a grin and I smiled at him.

"Hey, you finished practice?" I asked him aloud and he nodded his head and looked over at Nydra. Nydra just waved at him and he waved back at her, their own silent way of saying hello to one another.

"Wanna go talk outside?" he asked me in a casual tone and I smiled, nodding my head and dodging the smirk that I was getting from Nydra as we left the room and walked out to the garden. It was dust then and I could tell from the cool breeze that was going through the area and the orange tint in the sky.

"How was practice?" I asked him aloud as I looked over at him, shoving my hands in my sweatshirt pocket. Sean only shrugged.

"Practice is practice. Sometimes it's not worth it, but other times I do need to the workout." He replied to me as I smirked and scoffed at him.

"Yeah, you need it alright, you're a freaking twig." I replied back to him, jabbing him in the ribs and he laughed from my remark.

"Hey that's not nice." He replied back to me, jabbing me back and making me laugh as well. But as soon as I was about to say something to him, another joke, we heard someone scream from above us and then the sound of something cracking and breaking apart. We both looked up and saw some of the school cracking off, the edge snapping off and someone on the roof yelling to watch out. I had to think fast since the concrete block was about to hit us. I did the stupid maneuver and threw my arms around Sean from behind, threw up my shield before the concrete could hit us and teleported at the same time. In my mind I thought I was both protecting us and getting us away from there.

But as soon as we teleported to the right side, seeing the concrete fall to the ground barely hitting us, I felt both my head and chest burst from no energy. It was like I was drawing my last breath and I felt nothing else coming out of my mouth. Sean whirled around and looked at me, at first thanking me for saving him, but then his face contorted to concern as I felt blood coming down from my nose and everything in me was sucked out of me. I fell to the ground as Sean called out my name.

Well, that went badly.


	7. Disappearing

I blinked a few times, taking in a deep breath and feeling my lungs work again. The last thing I could remember was using both of my abilities to save both myself and Sean at the same time, and then the next thing I knew I was passing out. My energy was shot, I felt nothing in my system in both my head and in my body, it was like someone flipped the switch on my body and I was now lying dead on the floor.

But I didn't die.

I was in my own bed, it was already night time and I could see that the room lights were on. I felt a cold sweat on my head and arms, all on my skin to be exact and someone hold my right wrist. I looked up and saw it was Dr. Moira, and she was feeling my pulse. Xavier was next to her, looking at me with determination as was Hank, who was once again writing away in his file on me. He was always writing away on me.

Xavier looked at me directly and I felt like I was on trial, but I had to know what happened to me and why I passed out. I was so confused and out in the cold with this.

"What happened to me?" I asked in a panicked tone since I never experienced that before as a mutant with my abilities. I wanted to get up and ask some more questions, but I couldn't move since my energy was still at a low, but not as bad as before.

"When you both of your abilities at the same time, you energy loss was far greater than using one power at one time. Your energy loss was so great, you almost got yourself severely hurt or worse." Xavier said to me in almost a grave tone, having me gulp and nod my head.

"Died?" I asked him, seeing do nothing for a mere second but nodding my head. I closed my eyes and rested my spare hand on my head, trying to calm myself down and breathe normally again.

"You harness two types of energy in your body, physical and mental energy. Your teleportation is tapped to your physical energy and your force field projections are with your mental. Those two energies are separate in their own right, and you try to use both of them, you'll wipe yourself out completely both mentally and physically." Hank explained to me aloud as I sat up slightly and listened to him.

"So I need to learn how to tap into both of them safely?" I asked him aloud and he nodded his head while fixing his glasses that he was wearing.

"But is that possible?" I asked him in wonder and concern, "I mean, what if I have to use both at the same time?"

"Sometime we need to find a way for you to use both and not get yourself killed involuntarily, but it'll be more difficult and stressful on your part." Hank explained to me as I nodded my head and then looked over at Xavier, who was quiet the hole time but I could tell he was just as concerned for me as Hank was.

"What happened back there? Was there a crash?" I asked him aloud as Xavier rolled by to be right to me, Dr. Moira moving out of his way.

"Trevor accidently bolted the corner of the roof whilst he was in training." XAvier replied back to me and I then remembered back when it happened. I remember hearing someone call out to watch out, and that had to be Trevor.

"You need to rest for now, get some more sleep in your system and then you can practice again." Dr. Moira advised me and I nodded my head, knowing that it was better for me not to argue with me and to just get the sleep over with. I was still having question go through my head, wondering how I could kill myself using both of my powers at the same time. I would have to do it in the near future, I know I would have it. Something were to happen, like what happened with Sean and the cement almost killing us both.

It was all a mystery to me.

* * *

><p>I woke up late the next morning, but thank goodness we didn't have class that day to begin with. I wasn't in the real mood to dress up and get all girly for the world to see, so I slipped on my blue capris and stripped shirt, putting my long hair into a ponytail and walking down to the big living room. But as I got there, I saw all of the young students surrounding the small TV set we had, including Hank and Dr. Moira. It was like something huge was happening on the TV and I went to investigate when I was approached by Sean.<p>

He looked rather sad to see me, or see how I looked since I was still a bit out of it. I smiled weakly at him, then thinking that I must of freaked him out completely and didn't ell him about the side effects. I didn't know about them myself really, but I still felt bad for Sean.

"Hey." He said to me with a breath of relief on his tongue and I smiled at him.

"Hi." I merely replied. What else could I say to him when I did that stunt in front of him.

"Uuhh." he started, but I could tell he was trying to find the right words to use on me, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was kicked in the chest and run over by a truck, but other than that I feel great." I said in a murmur and he smiled at me widely, seeing that I was back to my normal self in front of him.

"Listen, about yesterday..." I started, but he cut me off.

"You scared the shit out of me." He said plainly and I flinched slightly from the tone of his voice he was using on me,"I thought you got yourself really hurt."

"I had no idea what I could hurt myself using both of my powers at the same time, honest. That was the first time I did that, but I wasn't thinking clearly since all I was thinking about was getting the both of us out of there in one piece. I mean we could of died." I protested back to him as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You could of almost died from what you did." He said back to me in a lower tone than usual tone and I sighed, rubbing my eyes and not wanting to argue with him. Sean was the last person I would ever want to argue with, for any reason at all. He was too nice and too odd for me to mettle with him anyhow, but I felt him take my arm gently from my side and I looked down, observing how he was even more pale than I was, and with more freckles too. But his touch on mine, it was warm and soothing.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared from what happened." He said in a soft tone as he stared at me directly in the eyes, having me give him a small smile, "Thank you, for that by the way."

"It's no problem." I replied back to them, I then heard something over over the TV and Sean looked behind him as well to listen in as well.

"New Haven's spokesman spoke at the press conference today in New York City today, claiming that they themselves are working on the cure for power diseases and viruses such as Polio, Small Pox, and Cancer." The man on the screen said aloud. Sean and I both walked over to the group of students that were watching the TV. The newsman was talking about a agency that was increasing science and was getting high marks in it from society.

"The mastermind behind all of this goes by the name Adams, Gabriel Adams. After testing most of his serum on willing subjects, success has increased to 95%." I listened to the story some more, thinking of how this man got so much media coverage. He sounded like a powerful man and someone who wanted to help people. But something about this information sounded too good to be true.

Way to good to be true.

"In other news, there are people being listed as missing all around the country, most of them are located in the New York State and City area. Officials are trying to understand the pattern and reasoning behind his disappearances and stop them before more disappear. The police ask if anyone has any information, they would call the police." The room in the room went still then as we all were silent and scared. People were disappearing? Why would they be gone in a flick of a switch? Did someone take them? And if they did, why would they take them?

I saw Xavier roll his way out of the room before any one of us could ask him a question, but the way he was rolling himself out of the room, how fast he was and the fierce look he had on his face, I then knew something was wrong. So I looked over at Sean who was looking at with the same concerned look on his face.

"That doesn't sound good." I head Trevor said aloud as he sat down on one of the couches. THe rest of the students sat around in the living room close together as I saw Hank and Dr. Moira leave to go after Xavier.

"People disappearing without a real reason, when does that ever sound good?" Hailey asked as she twirled one of her locks of hair around her finger.

"Yeah, but what if they're kidnapping mutants?" Trevor asked aloud as we all looked over at him. Was it possible? Could they do that and get away with it?

"What are you talking about man?" I heard Alex asked aloud to him, sitting across from him and raising his eyebrow at him.

"Think about it. HUmans know about us now, and some of them hate us. Don't you think it would be the perfectly opportunity to get rid of us?" Trevor asked us aloud in a serious tone of voice.

"But they wouldn't do that, they wouldn't want to be in the public eye about it." Sean countered back, crossing his arms in front of him and looking over at Trevor.

"People do crazy things man." Trevor said aloud in a huff and leaned back in his seat on the couch.

"Well what about that guy there, saying he can cure Cancer and Polio?" I asked aloud, pointing to the screen and having all of their eyes on me as I spoke, "That itself sounds too good to be true. Something has to be behind it."

"Or someone." Nydra muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A younger boy asked from his spot next to Trevor with curiosity.

"It means, Andrew, that someone has to be doing something behind that story that isn't as good as they are making it up to be. It seems too perfect to me." Nydra explained to all of us, having me think even more of the news report. First a man claims to have the cure for multiple diseases and then people were disappearing. Something about the two wasn't meshing up together perfectly as we then saw Xavier roll back into the living room, Dr. Moira and Hank behind him. We all stood up and faced him, seeing how he looked rather serious about the news they just heard on the TV. We all waited to hear what he had to say to us.

"Professor?" Andrew broke the silence, beating us to the question we wanted to ask him. Sure he only said one word, but that one word meant everything to us really.

"The disappearances they were talking about." Xavier started and I felt my heart was about to jump out of my mouth and my chest was about to burst. Something was very strange, and very wrong.

"Mutants are disappearing."

Oh Boy


	8. Protector

"Let's go out!" I hear Sean say to me as he ran into my room and bounced onto my bed as I was reading a book. It's been three days since we saw the news about mutants disappearing without a trace. Since then we were all on our toes about where we go outside of the school, going in pairs or threes and not being alone for a moment or two. It wasn't that we were paranoid, but we were in fact scared that anything were to happen.

But most of our minds were taken off of the news and more on our training. I was always wondering why we were training, were we going to be a part of the a army of some sort. I never thought of myself as a person who would want to fight, hell I was a freaking hippie. But being a mutant I knew I would have to defend myself from something or someone who wanted me hurt or dead.

"We can't go out, Xavier won't allow it." I protested back to him in retaliation as he smiled wildly at me.

"He's meeting with some colleagues in The CIty for the night and Dr. Moira is with him." Sean explained to me as I saw Nydra walk in with a big smile on her face. She moved her hair, the natural waves going down her back with her dark skin and dark eyes smiling at the two of us.

"We don't need to go out for a good time." She said in her radiant and coy tone of voice. We both looked over at her with confusion on our faces as she walked over to her bed and sat on top with a big grin on her face. I knew she had something on up her sleeve, something big or something fun.

"There's a big hangout tonight in the backyard on the porch. Busting out some tunes, having some good food and drinks, the works. We need a little bit of fun around here anyways since everyone here is paranoid about the mutants disappearing fiasco." Nydra explained aloud in a grin and I nodded my head, knowing that it was true and we needed some time off of the paranoia. I looked over at Sean and he smiled at me, shrugging in the process and we both looked back at Nyrda, who smiled and knew that we were both in on the process. But I then knew we needed to worry about someone who might get us in trouble.

Hank

* * *

><p>"Hank?" I asked aloud as both myself and Sean poked our heads in at Hank's office he had in the school. I didn't want to leave him out in the dark with this kind of stuff, not wanting him to be angry. He was, literally, a beast after all and to make him mad would be the end of me.<p>

HIs office was pretty neat, with a bunch of files all over the place and other papers out on the desk. His office had plenty of books on science, math and genetics as we walked in slowly. No one was in sight and I felt like something bad happened. He was always in his office at night, and to not see him there was a big frightening.

"Hank?" Sean asked, closing the door quietly behind him and we both looked around some more. I then heard labored breathing, and thinking it was Sean I looked back at him. He threw up his hand at me and shook his head and I heard it again, but this time it was behind the desk and we both looked. Without even thinking I walked over there in a fast pace, feeling Sean trying to grab me and warn me. But I left him behind as he stood there and waited. I went around the corner of the desk and saw a young man on the floor behind the desk, clutching his arm and breathing loudly.

I didn't recognize him at first, I have never seem him before. He had short brown hair, but it was long enough for him to swipe away from his eyes. His eyes were dark, yet I saw color in them as he looked up at me behind rimmed glasses, the same glasses that looked like Hank's glasses. He was wrapped in his lab coat, wearing nothing else and a cold sweat was all over his body. He looked afraid and scared, like he was beamed here for the first time. But as I looked at him, and he to me, I knew he was someone I knew. It then clicked and I was nervous for him.

Hank!

"Hank?" I asked him in a scared tone. He looked at me, and I finally knew it was him.

"Skye." he said in the same tone of voice as the Hank that I knew had. I took in a deep breath and was glad to know that he was oaky, but concerned that he was this way, not his normal way, the way I knew him. It was like his mind was in another body, someone else's body.

"Oh god, Sean get over here." I said aloud and I heard Sean running over. He saw Hank and his eyes went wide, wider than usual. He knelt down and stayed close to Hank as he started to get up. I immediately went behind him to prop him up and hold both of his arms gently. He squinted as he held his arm, having me avoid the area that was causing him pain.

"You changed back." Sean said in a surprised tone as I looked at him in shock.

"Changed back?" I asked him in wonder. Hank, in his human form, pointed to the top of the desk and Sean looked over at that direction. Sean picked up a object from the desk and brought it down to our level where we can see it. I gasped, it was a needle. He injected himself with something. Hank moved away from me and sat up against the desk, facing both Sean and myself. Even doing that small task he was out of breath.

"You did this again?" Sean asked him aloud as I could see Hank trying to catch his breath and he nodded his head.

"I've been working on this for months after I changed." Hank explained, looking at Sean and then myself, he could tell I knew what he meant since He filled me in on what happened to him when we first met.

"You were trying to change your way back?" I asked him in a cautious tone and he looked back at the shot needle.

"I've done it once or twice, under Professor Xavier's supervision, and they were all successful. This one was a powerful sedative and I didn't know I would get this much after shock in it." He explained aloud to the both of us. I felt like he was trying to get himself back in the normal world, looking human once more. I never saw sadness in him when I was with him, not one time. In fact, Hank looked rather happy in his state of mind, so this was a shock to me.

"You don't have to do this." I said to him in a honest tone, seeing both Sean and Hank look at me and I tried again, taking in a deep breath, "You're the one person who said to me that it was okay to be different, that it was okay to have these abilities and use them for the good of mankind. Why hide that when you're fine just the way you are?"

"I've had to deal with this for years, for what I before I turned into the...beast." Hank explained, moving his hair out of his eyes and blinking a few times, "And when I thought I made a breakthrough, I turn into something so..."

"Powerful." I ended for him, seeing him look up at me with wide eyes like he was in shock, "You turned into something powerful, and amazing. Everyone here doesn't push you away for you are or what they see."

Hank smirked a bit when I told him that, which was the honest truth. He sat up some more and folded his hands in his lap, his typical nature to do if he was ever in deep thought.

"You sound just like a girl I used to know." He said aloud to me, having me give him a somewhat confused look on his face, "She told me once, mutant and proud."

Sean looked over at me when he said this, and I looked back at him for a mere moment or two. Having the brain of a mutant was so complex, filled with emotions and logic that a human brain couldn't understand. Hank spoke of it all the time, how we see things human can never see. How we feel differently, how we handle situations, and how we survive. But I knew even mutants as strong and wonderful as Hank could crumble and fall, could be fighting for acceptance and peace. So I placed my hand on his now new human arm, feeling how hot his skin was on mine and how bare compared to his blue fur.

"Come hang out with us, and let everyone see you." I said to him in almost a breathy tone of voice. Hank looked so hesitant then, not knowing if it was a good idea or a bad one. But Sean placed a hand on his shoulder, and Hank looked over at him, seeing Sean smile at him and nodding his head.

"They'll want to see you." Sean said aloud in a grin and I smiled from his remark. For a moment Hank was silent, thinking to himself and then I saw a small smile on his face. I then knew he was going to come out and hang with us.

* * *

><p>When Sean and I got back to the living room, letting Hank change into his old clothes that used to fit him, we saw the living room already bursting with music from the record player and kids talking, laughing and not having a care or worry in the world. All of the students were there, all with smiles and not sign of worry on their faces. Nydra saw me and waved me over as Sean went over to Alex and I smiled from the sight.<p>

"Nice!" I said to her over the music as I saw her take a swig from the coke in her hand and she nodded her head, dancing with the best of the music, which was _Let's Dance_ by Chris Montez. Everyone was dancing with each other, the younger ones with the older students. Not one person worried, not one cared, everything was on pause and we were only involved with each other. After hearing _Shout! Shout! _by Ernie Maresca and _Blame It On The Bossa Nova _by Eydie Gronme, I felt so much better about what was going on around me. Dealing with Hank, fearing about the disappearances, and thinking of my father and his safety, I was trying to let myself go and be happy for once, since I was in fact a teenager.

But a slow song came on and most of the students stopped dancing and just talked to each other. The song was a oldie from the 50's, The Platter's _My Prayer_, and I did like the song. I was standing alone really since NYdra snatched up a older student to dance with. To be honest I didn't think students were going to dance with each other like this, since we were only in our school and nothing else seemed right. But they were, only three couples were dancing with other to the slower tempo as I felt someone grasp my hand. I looked to my left and saw it was Sean, a small smile on his face and he held my hand and we both stood there for a moment or two. I then felt nervous, was he doing to ask me to dance with him?

"You wanna dance with me?" He asked in his breathy tone, making it sound so informal and his typical self. But I had the sense that he was a bit nervous about asking me, from how his eyes were shifting as he looked at me and how he was holding my hand.

"Sure." I replied back to him in a smile and he smiled right back at me. We both walked for a foot or two and then he placed his hands on my hips, having me wrap my arms around his neck and the both of us swaying with the music. Somehow, being that close to him, I felt like we weren't attached to the other students and we were alone in the room.

Sean and I were silent for a moment or two, trying to get our rhythm going at a good pace as Sean spoke first.

"That was awesome, what you did for Hank." Sean said aloud to me in a soft tone, the both of us being able to talk at the regular volume since the music wasn't as loud as before. I smiled at him, shrugging as we swayed with the music.

"I didn't want him to put himself down." I replied back to him in a casual tone.

"Which is one of the great things about you: you look out for yourself before you look out for yourself." Sean explained aloud in a light tone, a small smile evident on his face that could make me in return melt,"That's real rare to find in a girl."

"Then I guess Im not a girl." I replied back to him in a coy tone and he nodded his head in agreement, "I've always had to look out for others before myself. First it was my dad, then it was some of the kids here. I can't help it."

"But then, who looks after you?" He asked me in almost a serious tone. I didn't say anything, only stared at him like he gave me a trumped question. It was true, who would look after me? But the way he said it, the way he and I were dancing together on the dance floor, it was like he was giving himself the title as my protector. He couldn't be doing that, could he?

"I don't want anyone to look after me, I'm not worth the risk." I said in a honest tone, knowing that I was telling the truth. I never wanted somebody to put their life on the line for me, even though I knew I did that for others. My life, in my eyes, before I came to the school, wasn't worth fighting for and worth being in pain for.

"Yes you are." I heard Sean said quietly, but I could still hear him as we kept swaying to the music. I bit my lip, trying not to be a total girl after hearing that Sean would risk his life for me. He didn't say it directly, but I knew he meant it. From how his blue eyes were shining into mine, how his hands were almost clutching my hips, and how he was making me feel.

He was my protector then.


	9. Joining the XMen

Our moment was broken when Sean looked to my left, his eyes going a bit wider and I had to look as well. I saw Hank, coming around the corner and looking rather nervous. He was wearing a white crisp shirt that was buttoned, a skinny black tie and black pants, along with black shoes and his glasses. His hair was swiped to the side and when he made himself known completely in the light, everyone else stopped what they were doing and saw him. At first, no one at all moved from their spots and were a bit confused as to who it was. I smiled at him, still having my arms around Sean's neck and I could still feel his hands on my hips. I felt like rushing over to him and hugging him for making such a big decision and taking a big step.

I looked behind me and saw Alex move through the small crowd, shock was on his face and pure amazement as well. He was near us as he was scanning Hank in front of him, and I could tell Hank was scared for what was going to happen, mostly rejection.

"Hank!" Alex said in a gleeful tone and he ran over to him, hugging him fiercely and Hank hugged him back with the same amount of fierce. I smiled widely when I saw them hug, it was like they were old friends whom haven't seen each other in years. The other kids walked over, smiling and talking to him, I could hear his name being heard over and over again like they were meeting him for the first time. They shook his hand, slapped his back and smiled at him, welcoming him in a way.

"Good for him." Sean said in a smirk and I smiled at him, finding ourselves still holding each other and being rather close. I didn't want to leave from that spot really, since it was nice and comforting, but the mood was broken when Nydra turned off the record player and turned on the TV again.

"Guys, look at this." She said aloud as we all looked from Hank to the TV set, seeing another Newsman on the screen.

"Breaking News coming from New York and Washington D.C., more citizens are disappearing by the hour and we are in the thousands, Police are trying to snap down on the case and stop whomever is behind these disappearances. They advice the public to not walk alone, walk in pairs and stay in your homes if necessary." The newsman reported on the screen and we all were silent. It was getting worse, far worse then we imagined and we might be next on the list. I felt Sean clutch my hand as we looked behind us, seeing XAvier there from out of the blue. He must of came back while we were watching the TV and we all looked to him to see what we were to do. He had a serious look on his face and then he looked to both Sean and Alex, nodding his head.

"I need to speak with Sean, Alex, Trevor, Hailey, Nydra, and Skye." he said aloud and I felt my heart being tugged. Was I in trouble? DId I do something to get in trouble? I had no clue when he sent the rest of the kids off to bed since it was a bit late. The rest of us stood there, waiting for him say something, anything that would stop the tension that we felt in the room.

"It's time to start getting things ready." Xavier said aloud and I saw Alex and Sean nodding their heads, like they knew what he was talking about. But Trevor, Nydra, Hailey and I were confused as Xavier looked at each of us.

"I want to show you four something, something we don't show the other students." He explained to us, having us follow him to the hallway. He stopped at one of the walls, facing the wall and then placing his hand on the wood of the wall. The wall instantly moved back and slid to the left, having us see a elevator that was big enough to house all of us in. I was surprised, never seeing that before.

We all piled in, along with Hank who was quiet the whole time. He stood in the front of the group as we descended down into the lower parts of the mansion. I saw Xavier looking up at Hank, a soft look on his face. Hank, on the other hand looked rather terrified like he was going to be yelled at by XAvier. But Xavier smiled and patted him on the shoulder gently, and I saw Hank smile back at him. It was a small moment between the two, and I was glad to see it.

The elevator doors opened and I saw only stainless steel walls along the wide hallway. I was surprised to see that, peering over Trevor's shoulder as we piled out and followed Xavier down the hallway. I stayed silent, but looked all around me and seeing my reflection in most of the walls and ceiling. It wasn't like the school, it felt we were mostly in a lab somewhere else, in another dimension.

"This underground facility is our headquarters." Xavier explained aloud as he turned to the left in front of double doors. The doors opened automatically and we saw inside a large circular room. Along the walls were closets with glass doors, and inside each small closet that could probably fit only one person each, we saw a uniform of some kind. It was dark blue along the legs and arms, but a nice yellow in the middle on the chest with metal clips and a harness attached as well. In the middle of the room was a large circular table.

"Headquarters for what?" Trevor asked in amazement as Xavier led us into the room. When we were all in, the doors closed and Xavier faced us at the end of the table, placing his hands on the table.

"For the X-Men." he replied and I blinked a few times. It sounded like something from a comic book really, nothing in real life. More like a underground facility that conducted experiments, a mafia group too. But for us, mere students really?

"I created this group two years ago, in hopes to help our kind and humans to be at peace with one another. We help those who need help, and help defend against mutants who don't share our devotion to peace with humanity. We are on the brink of war, and this time is fragile with those who are disappearing around us." Xavier explained aloud, "I recruit those who I believe can thrive higher than others, who can help humanity be a better place for both mutants and humans. I brought you four here in hopes of you joining my team, and being X-Men."

It was silent in the room for moment or two, the four of us drinking in what he told us. They were a fighting group of mutants, who wanted to help the world and be a part of it. I knew this was something I had to do, something I was looking for all of my life. To be a part of something big, something powerful, but something good.

Something very good.

Trevor took a step forward and I watched him, seeing the serious look on his face as he looked at Xavier.

"I'll join." he said in a serious tone, we all knew this was serious. With the disappearances happening around us, we knew we had to act and act fast. Nydra took a step forward with him as well, nodding her head and Xavier nodding back. She said nothing, but I knew she was just as serious about the situation as we all we. I took a step forward and saw his eyes go to me.

"I'll join as well." I said to him in a serious tone. I needed to join, making make it all worthwhile for myself. I had to help someway somehow, and I wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and watch the others fight. Hailey stood next to the three of us, her determined look was already the answer. Xavier looked at all four of us and he nodded his head.

"Welcome to the team." Hank said aloud from his spot with a small smile on his face and we all looked at each other. Some of us were young, and some of us were new to this new world. But we all took the leap together and we all wanted to do something good for our kind. I looked behind me at Sean, who smiled at me and I smiled back at him, knowing that this was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Hank gave us our uniforms, each one a little different than the other. Trevor received fingerless gloves because of his electricity ability, Nydra had thinner gloves and my uniform was tighter because of my teleportation. After we discussed what we were to do, Xavier had us train separately from the other students.<p>

I never saw Nydra's ability, nor did I ask of it. But I then heard that she could inflict pain onto others from just pushing it into their thoughts. She explained it was called Psionic Blast, sending pain through the mind to put them in a vegetative state, or even kill them. I never took her as a violent person, and she never was. But it happened to her when she was a young child, inflicting pain on another child who was teasing her and she kill him within seconds. Since then she feared hurting others.

Hailey's ability was being able to control technology. She was a basic technopath, and a powerful one as well. She could control the whole school's technology and not break a sweat, but she was already old fashioned to begin with. So for each of us, we not only learned how to control our abilities, but we had to learn how to fight as well, if we couldn't use our powers for a certain situation.

I trained harder than ever with my two abilities, and I could for a few seconds expand my force field more and more than before. But I was still weak in the sense of using my two powers at the same time, making it my weakness for me. I hated being weak, I was needing to make myself stronger and faster than before I came to the school. I didn't want to let anyone down. Not Xavier, not my father, and not Sean.

We were keeping an eye on the disappearances that were happening around us, and Xavier wanted to investigate on New Haven. He knew something was wrong with them as well, and I knew they had something to hide. So he decided to go in the middle of the night to try and find out what there was to see. But before we could go undercover, we decided to ask like human civilians on a tour of the facility and go inside, sneak around for a bit and see what we could find.

The whole X-Men team went on the tour, going through the corridors and seeing what there was to see. Our tour guide was a pretty blond who looked like she was movie star, talked like one and was using her hands gracefully. I rolled my eyes as she showed us some of the labs, seeing the lab technicians already at work there and doing their experiments. I was walking with Sean and Alex when we stopped to the left of a door that read, "employees only" across the front. There was a small window and I peered in whilst the guide was talking to the group. I saw a small camera in the corner, moving slowly around and I looked back to Xavier, seeing him look back at me since he was in the front of the group. He nodded his head once and I looked to both Alex and Sean, seeing them take hands and the three of us in a chain.

"Excuse me ma'am." Xavier asked aloud as the guide stopped talking and looked down at Xavier. Xavier then pushed his book off of his lap onto the floor and the guide bent down to grab. As soon as I saw her not see us, I teleported the three of us to the hallway away from the camera in a flash.

The hallway was white all over, making me feel like we were in a hospital as we hid up against the wall in case the camera were to see us.

Find anything you can and meet us back at the front lobby. Xavier said in my head and I motioned the boys to follow me. We walked down the hallway, seeing no one around and we knew that we were safe so far. Alex took the front and I was in the middle going down another corridor and peering into rooms. All we saw so far were files and very small computers and no one else inside. But I saw a bigger room, looking like a office and I peered inside. I saw the name on the desk: Gabriel Adams.

"Guys, look." I said, the three of us looking inside and seeing the desk was filled with files and the computer on top. I grabbed the two of them and we teleported inside, looking around first before seeing that there were no cameras inside. I walked over to the files and started skimming though as Sean looked at the books and Alex joined me at the table. With some of the files I saw, they were of people. But they were young people, my age or even younger. I read through a couple of them, some of them talking about experiment days and doses they were given.

"Guys, this Gabriel Adams guys is a freak." Sean said aloud, taking a book off his shelf and looking at the cover, "Most of these books are on genetics and the dominant human race in the past century."

"Not only that, but these guys he has on files are our age." Alex said aloud as Sean joined the three of us at the table. He picked up one and skimmed it over.

"13 years old, resides in New York." he said aloud as he was reading, but his face went white as he stopped reading aloud. Both sean and myself looked at him with concern.

"Alex?" I asked him, taking the file gently from him, still seeing his face white and he looked down to the floor. I skimmed the file as well. Seeing his name was Samuel Rockfeller

He was 13 years old

He was from New York

His parents were human, the both of them.

He was a mutant.

"Oh God." I said aloud as I skimmed his file some more, then seeing the bright red stamp across the end of the file and my heart stopping for a moment:

**TERMINATED**

I looked at the others and pulled out the last papers on all of them, Sean and Alex doing the same and we all saw the same thing on the last piece of the files: **TERMINATED.**

"New Haven's been kidnapping them." Sean said aloud as we looked at least twenty files that were on the desk. They were all so young, they had a life in front of them and now New Haven took that from them within a flash of a moment. So they were behind the mutants disappearing, and they were mutants in fact. That made more sense to me, since it wasn't just random humans and mutants mixed in together, there was a reason that they were taken, and that reason would effect the rest of us in turn. But there had to be at least twenty of them dead already, and there could be more and more dead within the hour. I looked at the two of them in horror and I knew the three of us were thinking of the same thing: Why were they taken? What did New Haven want?

What did they want?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey guys, how do you like it so far? Let me know by leaving me a review please? I love getting reviews in any of my stories so I know what to work on or what to change! I hope you guys like it so far!


	10. Are We Ready?

We heard footsteps coming down the hallway and we looked at each other in panic as we placed the files back how they were before. I then heard the doorknob turning slowly. Alex wrapped his arms around me from behind and Sean did the same in my front, me digging my head into his shoulder and teleporting us before the door could open. I could breathe in his cologne he was wearing, along with the regular scent of his hair and...wait a minute.

**Not now **I said in my head as we ended up in a small corridor on the first floor by the lobby, hearing the working coming in and out of the buildings as the three of us looked and saw the tour group coming back around. Alex moved away from me and looked out as Sean stayed in that same position with me for another moment or two, looking down at me and I looked back at him. Well, this felt a little more awkward, but was it bad that I felt butterflies in my chest when I felt how his hands were holding my body. He immediately pulled them away after a second or two and gave me a nervous smile. I smiled back, since I couldn't think of doing anything else to ease the tension. Was there really tension? I doubted it, but it must of felt like it to Sean.

"Guys, let's go." Alex said to us as we both looked away from each other and followed him out to the group and stood in the back, like we never left. But while we were getting the last speech, the whole New Haven policy and how they want to help the world, I knew the three of us were still reeling about what we discovered in the office and what they were doing to mutants, young mutants. It was making me scared, concerned and angry all at the same time. Why would that want to do that to mutants, there had to be a reason, and I wanted to know more than ever.

But it had to wait, it had to wait for now.

* * *

><p>"They have files on mutants, and all of them have died." Alex explained to Xavier in his office as the three of us met him, Hank and Dr. Moira that night when we came home. Xavier did know something was going on with New Haven, but this was even more intense.<p>

"They must be doing something with the mutants, some type of experimentation and that making them die." I suggested fro my spot next to Sean and Xavier thought to himself. Hank looked rather weary about, still in his human form and Dr. Moira was silent, looking over at Xavier.

"I didn't think they were go that far, how could they no be caught by the authorities?" Dr. Moira asked him aloud in wonder and Xavier only shook his head.

"Certain companies can hold certain power over the Authorities. We still need to find out what they are doing to the young mutants, what procedures they are conducting and how they are doing it." he explained as he looked off somewhere away from us.

"We should go find out ourselves." Sean suggested aloud and I saw the hesitance in Xavier's face.

"That might not be the best solution." He warned aloud, but Alex butted him and placed both of his hands on the desk, hunched over and I could see some of the anger on his face.

"If they are doing something to mutants in there, if there are mutants in there that we don't know about that are about to die from whatever they are doing, we need to find them and get them out of there before they do anything else." Alex explained aloud to him in a stern tone, and I knew he was holding it back from what he wanted to say. Xavier nodded his head in agreement and then looked to both Hank and Dr. Moira.

"There must be mutants in there." Dr. Moira said aloud, "And if they are, they only have hours to live."

"If we go during the night, and I'll help with security, we can try and see where they are hiding them and what they are in fact doing." Hank said in a suggesting, making me think how odd it was that he was going to help us break into a building and find mutants. Xavier looked from the two of them to the three of us. He knew we were telling the truth, but we were only hoping that we could any of them that were in there.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the living room onto the porch and saw Sean standing with his back to me, facing the green grass in front of him with his hands in his pockets and he wasn't really moving a whole lot. I walked over and stood next to him, knowing he was waiting for Xavier as much as I was. Xavier told us he had to make a few phone calls, one to a old friend whom he thought would help us. He didn't who it was, but from the look on Sean and Alex's faces, he must of been someone who was important in his life.<p>

"Sean?" I asked him in a hesitant tone of voice. He was still staring at the scene in front of him and then after a moment or two he looked over at me.

"What if there are more in there?" he asked me in a low tone, trying to hold back the anger in his voice. I knew what he was talking about in a instant, "What if they're kids, young kids? How could they do that to kids in there?"

"I don't know." I could only say in a shrug and he closed his eyes in frustration as I placed my hand on his arm gently, feeling some of his pain.

"I wouldn't think of those kind of people going that far, putting other's lives on the line." he said in a painful tone and I nodded my head.

"We'll figure it out." I reassured him, but he was still hurt about what was going on. I saw him ruffle his own hair and he took in a deep breath.

"I never really thought about how mutants were treated, not until I came to this school, going through the fight we had with the Cuba Missiles, everything changed." He explained in a soft tone of voice, "Now I have to watch my back wherever I go, be careful of what I do. It's like I'm walking in glass now."

"I know how that is." I said in a mutter and he finally looked over at me, and I could remember everything being so simple before I came to the school. Sure it was somewhat unusual since I was pushed into the circus world, showing my ability to the public even though they were fooled. But this, this was way over our heads, all of us really.

"Are we ready for this?" I asked in a soft tone, and I saw him look at me as I stared off, thinking about what we were going to do, "I mean, are we really going to do this? We are risking our necks?" I was suddenly sounding a bit scared for what we were going to do was beyond our own minds. I didn't realize it until at that moment, and I felt like I was about to walk onto my death bed.

Sean silently took my hand in his and I felt him grasp my hand in almost a tighter manner than usual. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying not to act like a complete girl in front of him. But I felt safe with him, being able to be my true self with him and hardly anyone else, not even Alex.

"We can do this." He said in reassurance to me, making me open my eyes and look over at him. A cold breeze came through the area and it gave me chills, and I felt my hair flying behind me slightly and some going in front of my face.

"Xavier chose you, because he knew that you could handle this, and you can." Sean explained to me, still holding my hand but his grip on me, "You might not know this, but you're one of the strongest girls I have ever met."

"Me, strong." I repeated, finding the two words foreign and not even close to being together in the same sentence and making sense.

"You truly are, Skye. And I don't strong as in you know how to defend yourself, because you do. I mean you're strong in the fact that you'll place your own neck on the line for others. You don't think about yourself, and as scary as that is, that's what makes you a great person."

I looked up at him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. The way he stared at us, was like he knew how to tap into my inner self and calm me down, he knew how to make me feel better with just his words. He was serious, but only on a rare occasion. I preferred it when he was joking around with me, making me smile and laugh from his stupid jokes and or how he would talk. But now, seeing how serious he was and how genuine, it made me grateful that we were friends.

It was a tender moment, just the two of us there together and looking at each other, but I knew it was like we were at the some night before, dancing together and nothing else was going to harm us. The thought of what we were going to do was far form my mind, the only thing I was thinking about was how bright his eyes were, how warm and soft his hand was in mine, and how I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"How is it that we don't talk like this often?" I asked him in wonder with a small smile on my face. His seriousness from his face melted away and a smirk appeared on his face. I felt like I was talking to the old Sean again, as he shrugged and ruffled his hair with his spare hand.

"I don't like this to many girls." He replied back to me in a casual tone and I laughed lightly, making my insides feel very warm.

"You don't know a lot of girl then." I countered back at him and he nodded his head. I knew the intense moment we were having together was gone and we were back to out normal selves. I sat down on the steps of the porch, Sean following suit as we both looked out into the darkness of the grass area.

"In all honesty, you're probably the first girl I was ever intimated to meet." Sean explained to me in a light tone and I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Really?" I asked him aloud, seeing him smile and nod his head.

"Yeah. I mean, when we first met you, you were so kind to everyone and I never saw that in a girl, well not one as pretty as you." I felt my heart flutter a bit when he called me pretty, having me stare at him with amazement and wonder when he stared at me back.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked him in surprise. He smiled and nodded his head, resting his arms on his knee caps and making me feel the warmth go over all of my body now. Throughout the months that we've known each, all of the talks and all of the laughter that we shared together, I knew that I liked him back as much as he liked me. It only took so long for me to see what I had in front of me, and I liked it.

"I've never been close to anyone before, not even Alex, but only with you." He explained to me some more as we sat there, looking out into the darkness, "It's funny, I don't mind talking to people, but it's when I get close to people that I get scared."

"Why?" I asked, concern was evident in my voice, but he shook his head.

"Because I tend to loose those who are close to me, for as long as I could remember I lost someone who was very close to me." He said, his voice was a bit shaky and breathless and I felt some pain for him. He didn't want to feel the pain of loosing another person in his life, it was too hard for him to take it. But I knew he was a strong guy, I could see it in his eyes and how he practiced and used his ability. But as soon as he looked over at me, I saw something change in his eyes, something going warm and bright. I was just about to ask him if he was okay, but I was stopped, when he placed his lips on mine.

He was very gentle, like he was in fear of breaking me from kissing me. He clutched my hand in his in hopes to know that this is real what we were doing. I was frozen in my spot, just feeling the feeling of joy and happiness wash over me and make my inside grow so hot that I felt like I was on fire. Sure, it was a very small and gentle kiss, like we were young teenagers again maybe 12 or 13, but this felt amazing to me,

All from a kiss from Banshee.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey guys! I hope you guys like it so far, I had to give something for Sean and Skye since you asked for it, don't worry! More is to come I promise! Please leave a review so I know how I am doing! thanks for reading, you guys are the best!


	11. My Choice

The kiss was short lived as we heard the back doors opening and we saw Nydra coming through onto the porch. We both pulled away in a fast pace and I saw Sean smiling widely form his spot. I blushed, trying to hide my smile as much as I could. But how could I, since we just kissed what felt like a amazing yet simple kiss. I felt like if I could, I could fly right there from the school and into the sky and scream at the top of my lungs! Sure Sean can do that, a bit, but I knew he was trying to ground it since Nydra walked over to us.

"Xavier wants to talk to us about what we're going to do." Nydra said to the two of us and I looked over at Sean for a mere second, seeing him smile at me and then getting up from his spot, walking into the living room in a lazy pace with his hands in his pockets. I got up as well, seeing Nydra eye at me. I gave her a odd look, but I still had the smile n my face. It was something I knew I couldn't hide, not even from her as she smiled widely at me, walking over to me and crossing her arms in front of us.

"So, it's safe to say, that you two are a item now?" She asked me in a smirk and I laughed from my spot, hearing her laugh too and I rubbed the back of my head.

"I don't know what happened, we were talking for one minute and the next thing I knew, he kissed me." I said in a light tone, still reeling from what just happened and I saw her nod her head, a smile was still on her face as I looked down at the floor. Leave it to Nydra to have things come out into the open. I was thinking back to what he told me, that I was pretty, a strong person who thought of others before myself, and that he was very close to me. Nydra laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder and we both walking into the living room, the both of us still smiling.

"If it helps, I won't tell anyone about what happened, not even Alex." Nydra said to me and giggled, making me give her a look and smile as well.

At least I had someone who won't say anything.

* * *

><p>We were on the roof of the building, and all the while Hank was on the ground floor from the school car about a block away, waiting for anything to happen. Alex, Sean, Trevor, Nydra, Hailey and myself on the rooftop, in our new uniforms, Alex walking over to the vents and opening up one way. It was late that night, and the fog was coming through the city, plus the only lights that were seen were from the street lights from below. We were going to break into the building and find anything we could, or anyone we could, on the mutants. All of us were a bit scared, but we knew what we had to do in the end.<p>

Hailey already had all of the security fooled by messing around with the cameras so that when we were close, we wouldn't be seen. We crawled into the vents and split up into groups. I went with Alex, Sean with Hailey, and Trevor with Nydra and we went off in different directions. Sean and Hailey went for the ground floor, Trevor and Nydra to the higher floors, and Alex and I stuck to the middle floors.

At first we found nothing, since nobody was in sight. We looked in every room through the door windows and saw nothing worth looking through. But then we saw the same door, and once I teleported us through, we saw even wider corridors.

"Keep a eye out." Alex warned me aloud as we walked cautiously through the wide corridor. At first, it was rather dark and only some of the overhead lights were left on, but we saw a metal door, it wasn't like the other doors around us, this one looked heavily armed and thick. We approached the door and I peered inside, seeing the lights on and a wide room, almost like our X Men headquarters back at the mansion. There were at least ten cells, five on each side of the room, and I saw another thick door with the light on through there. The cells were starch white, with glass doors. In the middle of the room there was film inside the machine aimed at a projector and I looked around some more.

"What do you see?" Alex asked me, waiting next to me as I looked to the left. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I peered over and saw a tiny hand, almost like a young child's hand, resting on the floor of one of the cells and I panicked.

"Come on." I said to him, clutching his uniform and the both of us teleporting into the room. It was very brighter and I had to squint in order to see but my eyes adjusted. We both looked in horror as we saw what Sean predicted: young mutants.

They were huddled in their cells, two in each one and they all looked so sick and thin. We walked by every single one of them and saw them look up at us, as if we were aliens. Some of them sat up on their knees and tried to speak, but the cells were so thick we couldn't hear them at all. Others were asleep in the corner and some were out of it. I tried not to cry from what I was seeing, seeing how big their eyes were and how little their bodies were. It was like the holocaust all over again. I could see their information on a file that was glued to the wall and I saw their ages. Some there 10, and some were 14, which made me sick to my stomach.

"Sean was right." Alex said aloud in a sad tone as I looked at every paper that was on the glass cell doors. There were dates on each file, and I peered further and saw that the fates or for when they were experimented.

"What are they doing to them?" I asked aloud as I heard something clicking behind me. I turned around, my hand was still on the glass cell door and I saw Alex turn on the projector. The images came to life as we saw the image of a experiment going into works. There was someone strapped into what looked like a teenager and the rest of the people in the film were workers, writing in files and looking at their own vials. I was already scared at what they were going to do. Alex watched as well as we saw them inject something into their arm and place another needle into their necks. For a moment nothing happened, but then we saw something coming out of the needles and into vials, something of a dark color and then the teenager strapped down was getting weaker and weaker. After a moment or two, the teenager was dead.

I gasped from my spot as the head doctor was writing it down in his file and then a blanket going over him, face and all. Alex turned off the machines and we were silent for a moment or two. I didn't understand for a moment or two, even though I saw the footage right in front of me and I knew that they wanted something? Our blood perhaps? Why our own blood as Alex looked from from where the movie was and then walked over to one of the files that was open. He scanned through the file and he stopped, being very still and quiet as I watched him.

"What?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look up at me slowly and showing me the files.

"They were trying to extract our mutant abilities." He said to me in a slow tone, having me look from him to the files. It was true, they were trying to take our abilities for some reason, but for what I couldn't find out.

"What do they want with them?" I asked aloud in wonder, but before we could act, we heard a pounding on the door as we both looked. At first I thought it was one of the workers trying to get in but we saw it was Hailey's face and Alex ran over to open it. She came in and Sean followed behind her, slamming the door shut and the two of them coming over to us.

"We know what they want." Hailey explained aloud and Alex nodded his head.

"So do we." Alex replied as I handed Sean the file. Both Sean and Hailey looked at the file real quick and I saw the both of them going pale. Hailey gasped and Sean stayed silent as he looked up.

"We found out something too." he replied back, and we all listened to him, "The reason they want our abilities, is to making something, or someone else."

"But he's only taking mutants with rare and powerful abilities, not normal ones." Hailey added in and we all looked at each other, knowing this just went from bad to worse. But then we heard something by the door again, and this time it was a gunshot. The door flew open and three men came through with their guns up. They started to shoot, but I threw out a force field over us, making a wall between us. whatever they were shooting bounced off the field and fell to the floor. As soon as they stopped shooting, I lowered the field enough for Alex to shoot two rays at all three of them, hitting them in the stomach and flying back into the hallway, hitting the hallway in a jolt. I looked around and what there was to do for those who were in the cells as the others started to run out of the room. I looked but saw nothing for a moment, but then seeing a panel of button by the last cell against the wall. I walked over and threw out hand, hitting the panel with my force field and the cells opening in a swift manner. The kids inside, at first confused at what was going on, looked around and then saw me and they ran over to me.

"Skye, come on we need to go." Sean said aloud as he looked out the hallway. I shook my head and grabbed at least four of them since they were smaller than me.

"Buy me time, I'm gonna get them out of here." I said back to him before teleporting with the four prisoners in front of the building. At first I didn't know where to take them, but then I saw something farther off in the distance and I knew it was Hank in the car. He drove over to the corner, and I ushered the kids to the car.

"Get inside, we'll get you out of there." Hank said to them as they climbed into the car. I poked my head in and saw him look over at me.

"There are 6 more in there, we need to get them out of here and out of sight." I said to him and his nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll land the jet on the rooftop, you can bring them up there on the next trip." He explained to me and I nodded my head. Running back towards the building and then teleporting back into the hallway. As soon as I made it back in the hallway, I almost got hit by another bullet and I threw a force field shot at whomever shot me, hitting him to the floor as I went back into the room and saw four more young mutants looking scared. I walked over to them as I heard Sean scream. We all threw our hands over our ears and waited for him to stop. When he did I looked behind me, seeing him standing over four other men and looking back at me.

"Get them to the jet." he said to me over gunfire as I nodded my head. I looked over at the prisoners, seeing them look at me. I knew they were scared about what was going on, so I smiled at them slightly, moving my hair away from my eye sight and holding out my arms to them.

"Come on, it's alright." I said to them, seeing all four of them running towards me and holding onto my arms. I teleported us to the rooftop. Once we were there, we were greeting with the loud sound of the jet landing on the roof and the engine still loud. I saw Hank at the wheel in the front of the jet. He put the docking ramp down and I could see it from here.

"Get in, go on quickly!" I said to them aloud over the sound of the engine and I watched them run towards the ramp. I teleported them back into the same hallway, seeing nothing and no one there. I was alone for a moment or two but then I heard a gun cocked to my left and I looked, seeing a men there about to shoot at me. I teleported behind him and he whirled around, me throwing down his arm that held the gun and punching him in the jaw. He fell to the ground cold as I ran from that hallway down towards the lobby that I knew was there. They had to be there, someone i knew had to be there.

I ran around the corner and in a flash, I saw nothing but brightness in front of me. I closed my eyes for a moment until I heard Trevor's scream. I looked up and saw Trevor electrocuting one of the men, who was falling to the floor. I looked to his left and saw Alex fighting one of the other men and knocking him out cold. Someone was about to shoot Trevor in the back but I threw out a force field at the men, throwing him back and holding him against the wall for a moment and then having him fall to the floor in a heap of a mess.

"We need to get out of here." I heard Trevor say aloud as he dodged another bullet, shooting out a lightning bolt at him and making him fall to the floor.

"Get to the stairs." I heard Hailey said aloud as she turned to run, Trevor following her and then Alex. I was about to go when I saw Sean being kicked in the stomach and he fell to the floor. I teleported in between him and the man, throwing him back towards the hallway wall. I teleported from there to the wall, waiting to catching him in mid air and threw him against the wall in a harsh rate, hearing him groan and fall to the floor. I went back to Sean and piked him up around the middle, hearing him groan and his arm go around my shoulders. I used his weight against me as we tried to get through to the stairs.

But as we made the turn, I saw there were automatic doors closing towards the stair well and we were never going to make it. And to make it worse, I saw three of the men on my right coming our way. I had to make a choice, and I had to act fast. Damn myself for thinking of others before myself. I had to get him out of there, and I had to make sure he was alive. The door was about to close completely so I pushed him from me with my force field around them through the only space there was left and I saw him run into the wall in a grunt and he looked up at me as soon as the doors closed. There was a small window, and I could see that even though the door was closed securely, I could see him rushing up to his side of the door, banging on the door and I looked at him one last time.

I saw the pain in his eyes as he looked at me, trying to open the door with only his hands. I then looked to my right and saw one of them about to shoot. I had to disappear. I teleported away from the middle landing on one of the men on his shoulders and seeing him fall to the floor. I perched over him on his back and looked up at the other two and seeing them aim at me. I jumped up, teleporting in mid air and appearing beside the other, grabbing his arm and shooting the third in the head and then breaking his arm in the process and seeing him fall to the floor.

It took me ten seconds to knock out three men, and I looked over to the window one last time before feeling something being shot into my neck and I fell to the floor in a groan everything around me going black and numb.

I was caught, behind enemy lines.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey guys! Keep sending me those reviews, there's going to be a epic twist in the story and I promise Skye and Sean will get more action in the future, I have a good plan for the two of them<p> 


	12. God Help Me

**Sean's POV:**

"Get the children inside quickly." Xavier said aloud as we landed the jet and walked out onto the grassy area. I said nothing, keeping my head down and still reeling about what happened. It all happened so quickly and it was a flash, and I knew I could of said something, could of done something to make all of us come home.

To make sure that she came home.

Why would she do that? Why would she risk her own neck for my own? Didn't she care what was going to happen to her? Those thoughts were floating through my head in a flash as I felt Alex place a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him slightly, my head down and no sign of success on my face. Sure we did what we went there to do, to get the kids out of there and figure out what they were doing to mutants. But this, leaving her behind, and seeing her being surrounded by those men who wanted to kill her.

Or worse.

"We'll get her back." Alex said to me in a low tone, and I didn't say anything back to him as we walked back into the school. I saw Nydra looking over at me and I could see the sorrow on her face. She knew what happened as well, the whole team did, and they knew she pushed me through instead of the both of us. I looked up at her, seeing her look down from my sight. I kept walking, my hands making fists against my sides and seeing both Xavier and Hank look over at me.

Dr. Moira took the children to the hospital quarters, making sure they were alright before we would send them to the police for them to take the kids home. But I wasn't thinking of them as we entered the office and surrounded Xavier's Desk. We all were silent for a moment, until Alex took a step forward and faced Xavier with a stern face.

"They're trying to extract the mutant ability." I heard Alex say aloud as I kept my eyed down to the ground, trying to ground myself with what was going on with her at that very moment.

"They must of done some of the testing already, but why continue with the experiment?" Xavier asked aloud to himself.

"They're combining them, somehow." Nydra said aloud to Xavier in a serious tone, and I looked up at her, seeing how serious her eyes were and how determined they were as well. I looked from her to Xavier.

"We need to go back, we have to get the others that were left behind." Trevor said aloud, and I finally looked up and straight at Xavier. I could see he was tapping into my mind and reading it, and I was going to let them.

"They have Skye." He said in almost a cold tone, but I knew he was concerned. All of us, the team and Hank, looked over in my direction and I nodded my head, staying silent and trying to hide my fear and anger. He rolled away from the desk and over to me, the others parting to let him through.

"Come with me." He said in a stern tone and I followed him without question, seeing the others watch us as we went out of the room and down the hallway.

"Professor, where are we going?" I asked him in confusion, still quiet as he kept going forward.

"We are going to find her." he replied to me and said no more. I was confused as to how we were going to find her, until I found ourselves in Cerebro. The last time I was this in use I was when we were testing this out months before. Since then, Hank enhanced it for Xavier to use on his own. I was looking around in awe as XAvier hooked himself up, and before I knew it, the dome went black and still.

"Don't move, Sean." He said to me and I stood very still, thinking that I was going to be electrocuted if I did move. I saw things going bright within seconds and I closed my eyes. But I then saw dozens of people standing around us. I knew these were mutants that were close by, since Xavier was now connected to them. I saw him close his eyes and he was searching for her.

Searching for Skye.

As he did this, I thought back to when we were talking on the porch earlier this night, how we were laughing and thinking about what we were about to do and if we were ready. I knew she was ready, I could see it in her eyes and how she used her abilities. She was a fighter, there was no doubt in that. That took guts for a girl, to put others before herself. That was one of the things I both loved and hated about her. But I was determined to find her and make sure she was safe.

I mean, I liked her.

I liked her as a friend, for certain. But more than a friend? I did kiss her as well tonight, since I felt like I wanted nothing more to do than to kiss her and show her how I was feeling. Did I liker her as more than a friend? Could I? It wasn't like I was thinking of how long her hair was, and how pretty it looked when she was outside, or how I loved her laugh when she was laughing at one of my terrible jokes, or her small smile she would give me. Maybe it was the fact that she made me feel whole when we were together.

Oh god, I liked her. I mean, I really liked her. I knew it was true.

"There she is." I heard Xavier say and I snapped out of my train of thought, looking to where he was looking. There she was, just as Xavier said, and I walked over to the image of her, seeing her there broke my heart and made me angry. She was already in her cell, beyond pale from what sedative they gave her and she was wearing gray clothes, a shirt and sweats and came below her knees. Her hair was pushed behind her head, and I saw how empty her eyes were as she was curled up in her cell and holding her knees to her chest. I could see tears on her cheeks and it broke my heart all over again.

Within seconds, everything was gone and the image of Skye was gone as we went back to reality and Xavier took off his helmet. I looked over at him, almost on the verge of tears from what I saw with Skye. He looked at me and he could tell I was in pain. I hated being in pain, anything negative really since I was a positive guy. But this, seeing my friend, on the verge of death was killing me on the inside.

"We'll get her out Sean, she's our top priority in this." Xavier reassured me and I nodded my head, knowing that he was telling the truth and that we were going to get her out alive.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked him, thinking that if we did the same thing we did before, it would be ten times worse and we could have out team killed. Xavier rolled over to me and towards the exit of Cerebro. I followed him, thinking that Xavier was going to find some way to make it clean and effective.

"I need to call on a old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV:<strong>

I sat in the corner of my new cell, my arms resting on my knees in front of me as I saw Gabriel Adams face to face as he looked at me through the glass cell door with two other associates. It's been hours since they caught me and they called Adams as soon as I was sedated and down in my new cell. I could of sworn the last thing I remember was seeing Sean's face in pain and horror as I was shot in the neck. On the place where my neck was shot, I could tell the burning and see the black veins popping out onto my pale skin.

As I sat there, I wondered how the others were doing. If they got the children we could get out alive. If they were okay themselves, and if they were going to come back, But how could I think that, I knew they were going to come back and get me. I then thought of them, Alex, then Hailey and Trevor, Hank, and Nydra, then Sean.

Oh Sean.

I felt tears forming when i thought of him. I missed seeing his face, hearing his voice, breathing him in. All of those things brought be back to reality and made me whole. I then thought of my father, if only he would see me right then and there. How he would hate me, and tell me that this was a bad idea after all.

But I knew I had to put myself in here, and not Sean. If Sean was in my place, I wouldn't be able to sleep or live with myself. Maybe, just maybe, he was feeling that at that moment. I started to wonder, if he was concerned to me. Why wouldn't he? We were friends he and me. But did he liked me as more than a friend? We did kiss, did he mean that?

I missed him, I missed being around him in that moment in the cell when I then could hear their conversation, since they turned on the intercom and I looked right at Adams.

"She's the only one that we could catch, and they broke out 8 of our subjects." one of the men explained to him and he nodded his head. He then looked at me, having me see right through his gray eyes and give him fear from where I was.

"From what the men encountered trying to bring her down, she's quite powerful." another men said aloud and Adams looked over at him. For a moment there was a pause and I waited for what he was going to say.

"Test her tomorrow night, have her be the first one." He said aloud and I closed my eyes, feeing the tear going down my cheek and hitting my neck.

I was going to die, having less than 24 hours to live.

God Help Me

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I promise there is a big fight scene coming up, I wanted to put in Banshee's POV for your sake so you know what he is going through:) Leave me a review and let me know how it is :)


	13. Missed Me?

"Wake up." I heard above me and I woke up from my spot in the corner of the cell. It was always bright in there, since the white lights were always one. I squinted from my spot and tried to get used to the lights as I felt someone grab my arm in a harsh rate. After I was captured and taken into custody, I was injected with something that made it hard for me to have any strength. It was like all of my energy was lost completely and I was merely a zombie. I knew they did this on purpose, to calm us down and make sure we didn't rebel. But I also knew that they somehow the glass doors that held us into our cells made our powers useless when we were locked up, our powers couldn't work. It was tricky, but I wanted to know why they did that.

They dragged me over to the chair, my head feeling heavy from the sedative they gave me and I felt the coldness of where they shot me mere hours before in the neck. It must of looked like a vampire bit there, since there were black veins popping out and around my neck like vines and it was driving me up a tree. But I was too occupied in my thoughts as they placed me in the chair, strapping me in across my chest and legs so that I won't be able to get out. I tried my best to try and get out, but I was so weak from the dugs that were in me that it was useless. That made me think, they knew what they were doing with us.

"Her numbers are good." one of the scientist said aloud and I saw Gabriel Adams walk over to me, looking down at me with curiosity in his eyes, but mostly success since he was the one that caught me some time beforehand.

"I want her power, 100% of it. We can find a good use for her teleportation ability." He explained aloud as I looked over and saw the dials on the controller going higher and my heart started to race.

"You need to understand." he said to me as I looked back up at him, seeing a small smile on his face, a smile that a crazy person who have on his face before he did something out of the ordinary, "Not only are we helping the human race, but we are also getting rid of your race as well. Think of it as a ...two or one deal." He said in me in his angelic but haunting tone of voice. I was then afraid, I knew I wasn't going to survive this.

I was going to die.

"Sir." I head next to him and I looked over, seeing him look at one of his associates and seeing him point to my file that he had in his hand.

"Her numbers are higher than normal, this won't take her vitals completely." he said to Adams and I saw the flicker of defeat in Adam's eyes, "Perhaps we should place her in the chamber."

I was confused, there was a chamber that they had? Was it for those who were more powerful than the normal mutant. Adams looked over at me and I saw a raised eyebrow on his face. I was scared even more, knowing that there were wheels turning inside his brain and he was liking that suggestion.

"Do it."

* * *

><p>They took me out of the chair and took me past two more big cells rooms with even more mutants there. They all looked at me in shame, and I could of sworn I saw one of them praying for me with her rosary she was holding her in her hands. I knew I was in big trouble then, but I didn't know until I saw the chamber itself.<p>

It was about the size of a regular bathroom both inside and out, the shape looked like a cube and was a darker gray. Inside I saw nothing really but I saw something attached to the back of the cube, large cables that ran to the control panel that three men were standing there, getting the machine fired up and ready to go for me. I was dragged over to the large metal door and thrown inside in almost a heap, seeing them look the door behind me. I got up from where they threw me and went over to the small window and saw Adams talking to the men by the panel. For a moment I wondered what they were going to do to me, how this machine worked and if I was going to survive.

I knew I wasn't going to.

Slamming my fists against the wall, I thought of my father one last time, wanting t tell him that I loved him and I was only trying to be the best daughter for him. I wanted to talk to Alex, Nydra and the rest of the students, and tell them they were the best of friends. I wanted to tell Hank to be proud of who he was. And lastly, to tell Sean that I liked him.

I heard the machine turning on slowly and I looked up from my spot, clutching my thin gray shirt they gave me and wondering if they were going to crush me, burn me alive, or what have you. But there was a bright violet light that turned on in the room, making me squint and look around for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud shrieking noise in my head and I yelled out in pain, falling to my knees on the floor and shaking as the noise was slowly getting to my brain and almost making it go crazy.

They were killing me after all.

I tried so hard to be so strong and get the noise out of my head, but it was everywhere and It was like I could no longer hide form it and it was making me go insane, It was like the noise was killing me. They were trying to kill me in hopes of extracting my abilities, and I never thought I would die like this.

I screamed some more, the noise was beyond pain and beyond fear to me now as I felt like it was going to make my brain explode. I ran over to the door and slammed on the door, hoping some of them would have some mercy on me and spare my life . But it was no use and I placed my forehead on the door, falling to the floor and feeling tears form in my eyes and I felt like Iw as about to take my last breath and just die then and there.

But I heard something on the other side of the door and I got up slowly, still in pain from the screeching and I looked out the window. I saw men being thrown against the wall and a loud roar in the room. I looked over and saw a flash of blue, and even though it was fast I knew for certain who it was and I banged on the door some more.

Hank.

He was roaring in the room and throwing the men aside like toothpicks and I looked right in front of me, feeling the last bit of my energy being zoned out from the noise and I saw the one person who I wanted to see in hours: Sean. I screamed so loud I knew he could hear me, "SEAN!" It was like I was seeing Christ for the first time, and he saw my eyes. Sean ran towards me like a bat out of hell, I never saw pain and anger in his eyes before and he was sure showing it as ran towards me. He met me behind the window and I cringed from the noise, about to pass out from the pain I was in and with no more energy left in me.

"Get away from the door!" He yelled at me and I backed away, still covering my ears and trying to make it stop. I then heard no more screeching, the pain was gone and all that was left was me with no energy left to even stand. Everything inside the cube went dark and I was left alone in darkness for about five seconds. I then saw in front of the door being crushed like a paper ball and thrown to the side with no strain at all. I wondered who did that, as I was laying on the floor in a heap as I saw a figure walk through where the door used to be. He was taller, broad shouldered and he had a handsome look on his face. He brown hair was pushed to the side and his semi-bright eyes looked down at me. I was frozen in my spot, now know who he was or what he wanted from me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me in a smooth tone of voice as he walked over and helped me up from the ground gently. I nodded my head, still shaking from almost dying in the cube and he smiled slightly.

"Who are you?" I asked him in a shaky tone, but still trying to make it sound bold." He smiled slightly at me, and I could see he was somewhat a ladies man.

"Erik Lensherr." He replied back to me and I knew who he was then. He was the old friend of Xavier's, who wanted to have the mutants dominate the world. But why was he here? Could he be with Sean and Hank? I looked away from him and saw Sean standing outside of the cube, looking at me with big eyes. Oh god, how I missed him as I pulled away from Erik and ran over to Sean. He met me halfway and hugged me in such a fierce manner that I tried so hard with the energy I had left to hug him back. I breathed him in as I dug my head into his shoulder and I tried so hard to tell myself that I was alive and I was hugging Sean.

He pulled away from me, looking at my face to see if I was hurt. I must of looked so pale and thin from what they did to me as I saw Hank walk over to me. I looked over at him, seeing that he was back into his beastly form. But both Hank and Sean were wearing new uniforms, they were all black and they looked like they were made of leather. It was a awesome uniform, better than the blue and yellow. Sean's leather uniform had a outline of yellow, something that I saw suited him. Hank's was a dark blue, almost matching his fur and they both looked very suitable. Sean was wearing what looked like a very light and disposable backpack that was white and something dark was packed inside, but I didn't ask what.

"You okay Skye?" He asked me with concern, holding out what looked like a Injectable pen at me and I nodded my head, still feeling a bit weak. I almost fell from that simple movement when Sean caught me, wrapping both of his arms around me and holding me close to him and Hank saw the mark on my neck.

"Jesus." He said aloud as he looked at my neck. Not looking at either of them, I saw the damage that they did on the room. Everything was thrashed, and the men who were once alive were now out cold in a pile next to the cube.

"Hold still Skye, this is a energy boost." Hank told me as I felt him stab me with the pen. I squinted in pain, clutching Sean and feeling him clutch me back. After a moment or two, I felt m energy coming back, like it was reincarnation, something I heard back in San Francisco. My energy was coming back slowly and I felt more alert and alive since I came to this horrid place. I looked over at Hank who threw the pen down and inspected my neck wound carefully.

"How did you do that?" I asked, my voice more alert and bold.

"Something that I made after what happened last night." He said aloud, "I figured they were trying to kill you and you would be so weak, so I made this in hopes that you'd be better temporarily." He explained as he backed off of me and I smiled at him, moving my raggedy hair away from my eyes.

"Come, we need to move and get the other children out of here." Erik said to us and both Hank and Erik started to walk away back to where the cells were. But for some reason Sean and myself were completely still, not moving at all as he stared at me. I felt my inside going warm again just from staring at his eyes and feeling his arms around me.

"Why did you do that?" he asked me finally, having me take in a few deep breaths as I felt my energy coming back to normal, "Why did you stay behind and let them hurt you?"

I sighed at him, a small smile on my face in which I knew it was the wrong time to smile. Sparks were flying around us from the damage Hank has done, and we both were covered in dust and a wee bit of blood, but I was so happy to see him.

"I couldn't, I couldn't let them hurt you Sean." I said to him aloud in a shrug and a small laugh. He nodded his head, he knew about my policy of others before myself. We both were still for a moment until he looked down and I moved away from him.

"We should go." I said aloud in a nervous tone, finding my strength in my legs once more as I moved away from him completely and started to walk towards the exit. I felt like my chest could burst just from seeing him and hearing his voice. That must of meant that I had it bad, real bad, for him.

"Skye." I heard behind me and I felt him grasp my wrist before I could walk far enough. He tugged me back, and I whirled around to see what was wrong. But I was surprised when he pulled me towards him, wrapping one arm around my waist and gave me a fierce kiss.

This kiss wasn't gentle, like the one we shared before. No, this one had more meaning behind it and it showed how he cared for me as more than a friend. I could feel it with his lips pressed against mine and his other hand resting on my neck. I kissed him back, wanting him to feel what I feel towards him as well. I framed his face in my hands, feeling how warm his cheeks were and how soft his red curls were near my fingertips. Even though there were sparks flying from the mess around us, and we knew this was the last place to do this, we were lost in each other.

For a mere moment.

After what seemed like minutes of just holding one kiss, we both pulled away but stayed in our positions holding each other close and breathing heavily. His gaze went from my lips to my eyes a couple of times, before he framed my face gently with both hands and stared at me completely. I placed my hands on his wrist just to hold onto what we just did.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you scared me." He said in a soft tone that was almost broken tone. I closed my eyes then, feeling a tear leaving my face as he pressed his forehead next to mine and took in a deep breath. I knew he meant the whole fiasco the night before, me saving his life for mine. I had to save him though, because I cared for him so much. I didn't know why I was crying softly in his arms, but I knew since we kissed and just seeing him face and almost dying.

I was a wreck for a moment.

He pulled away from me and took off his backpack, holding it out for me to take. I looked down at the backpack in his gloved hands and looked up at him.

"What is this?" I asked him, sniffing from the tears as I opened the backpack in a fast rate. He smiled slightly as I pulled out a leather uniform, but this one was with purple outlines, like Sean's that had yellow. I pulled it out completely and looked at it, getting a smirk on my face. I looked back up at him and he shrugged.

"Better to go out there in style than in those." he said, pointing to my grey prison clothes. I smiled at him, nodding my head and feeling like I was back on the team once again. I gave him his backpack back and held out the uniform in front of me with both hands, seeing the leather and the purple outlines hitting the lights and almost shining like diamonds.

After changing into the new uniform that fitted me perfectly, Sean and I ran out into the and down the hallway, running to a few more men and I threw out my hand, hitting them hard with my force field and they were rammed up against the wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"What about the other kids?" I asked aloud to Sean as we ran around the corner to the stairwell.

"Alex and the others got them out while Hank, Erik and I came for you." Sean explained in a huff as we reached the stairs. We started up the stairs as we heard some more people coming our way from below and we started to run. But as soon as I thought about it, why were we running in the first place. I grabbed his hand tightly in mine and I pictured the jet clearly in my head. I then teleported us inside of the jet and we both landed on our feet with ease.

I saw Xavier strapped into the side of the jet, looking over with a small smile on his face, Erik was next to him with a sort of shocked look on his face. The others were there in their new uniforms: Alex, Nydra, Hailey, Trevor and I saw Hank at the steering wheel. I smiled at all of them, trying to break the tension that we could all feel and I waved shortly.

"Hi guys, missed me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey Guys! She's safe and sound, no worries! But I'll have a fight scene coming up with the New Haven people, so this isn't the end! Please leave me a review and let me know how I am doing!


	14. Not Kids Anymore

"These medications that they were giving you, I've never heard of them." Hank explained as he looked at the results in his office and I sat on his desk, rolling down my shirt sleeve and looked over at him. After we came back to the school, Dr. Moira checked on the rest of the children and got them home with the help of the police. The police were getting our hints that New Haven had something to do with the disappearances and they reassured us that they were going to investigate. Hank ran tests on me as soon as we got back to the school just to see what drugs they were using on me. I was changed out of my uniform while the rest of the team stayed in theirs.

"I'm going to run more tests on these and see what we can do. In the mean time, stay relaxed and mellow since some of the medication is still in your system." hank explained to me aloud. I nodded my head, looked from Hank to Xavier who was next to Erik. Now I was still iffy about him, since what Sean told me he was more in power for mutants than mutual peace. But to see him with Xavier, and seeing him come for me and saving me made me think of him as less than a threat.

"They must have other devices, like the one that held Skye. Somehow they found a way to extract the mutant ability whilst killing them at the same time." Xavier explained aloud to us as we all looked over at him,"We need to find the other devices and make sure they are destroyed."

"Those men that attacked us, they had to be working for someone else other than New Haven." Alex said aloud.

"The government." Erik said aloud, his tone was smooth but dark. We all looked over at him as he looked very seriously at Xavier, "Raven and I were tracking them since we saw the televised interview some time ago, we both knew something was wrong when we also heard from the police that mutants were disappearing. Azazel investigated for us, retrieving locations as to where New Haven is located across the country, and in other facilities around the world."

I drank in all that he told us, having me look at Sean with a worried look as he squeezed my hand in his. So there were more facilities around the world and they were all run by New Haven. This was way worse than before.

"I was going to make contact with you and tell you what we know, but you got to me first." Erik said to Xavier and Xavier nodded his head, looking back at the rest of us.

"They hire government men as muscles so that if anyone tries to get in the way, or escape, they would take care of it while New Haven experiments." Sean said aloud and I felt more fear seeping into my stomach. I hated how both the government and New Haven were behind this, but it couldn't be the real government.

"What government agency is behind it?" Hank asked aloud as he wrote in my file.

"A branch called Black Hawk. They only do underground work for high priced facilities who need security. They know how to make sure no stories make it to the public eye, and we've been following them since they started working with New Haven." Erik explained to us aloud.

"THey knew how to make sure the public didn't know completely about what is going on." Alex said aloud in almost a surprising tone and it all started to make sense to me. They were hired to cover up the story, to make sure it didn't surface, and they hid all of the evidence, with both their intelligence and their strength.

"Let's discuss this back in my office." Xavier said to Erik and Hank aloud. He looked over at the rest of us, and I did as well. We all looked so worn out and ready to just collapse.

"We won't do anything tonight, so I suggest you go to bed and get some much needed rest." Xavier said to us and we all stayed silent. He got out of the room with Erik and Hank right behind him and the rest of us stood there for a moment or two. None of us said a word for a moment or two, and I scanned the rest of them to see the weary effects on their faces. I knew they went back for me, they risked their necks for me and I wished they didn't. I hated them risking their necks for me.

Nydra was the first to move, still wearing her uniform and having her hair pulled back in a tight french braid, She walked over to me and I smiled weakly at her. She was covered in dirt mostly, so to see her smiling face at me was making me almost cry. She hugged me, trying not to kill me but I could feel her emotion through the hug. I hugged her back and after a moment or two, she pulled away and smiled softly at me.

"Thank you, for coming back for me." I said to her in a soft tone and she nodded her head.

"We're X-Men, we have to stick together." She replied in a normal tone of voice and I saw Alex walk over to stand behind her.

"There was no way in hell we were going to let them do that to you." He said in a serious tone and I saw Trevor and Hailey nod their heads in agreement.

"We're a family here, and we look out for each other." Hailey said aloud to me and I smiled at her. Sure either one of use knew the other real well, but I knew we were connected because of the fact they we were X Men together. The rest of the team left Sean and I alone in Hank's office, and I could feel the warmth in Sean's hand holding mine. It as silent for a moment or two, until Sean looked at me directly and stood right in front of me, his face was soft and had some concern in his eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked me aloud in a soft tone and I looked down at my hands that were in my lap.

"Tired." I merely replied, seeing him take my hands in his and gently rubbing his thumb against my skin of my hand, "But relieved to be back." He was silent for a moment or two, before I found my voice again, wanting to talk about what happened between the two of us, from him almost being furiously mad at me and then the next minute kissing me.

"What you did back there, when you came and helped those kids." I said aloud in a soft tone, still keeping my eyes down and not wanting to look at him directly, not yet, "That was amazing. But you did that, you did all of that for me."

"I didn't want them to..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words, "You could of..."

I silenced him as I looked up and saw him look right at me. Before he could say anything else, I leaned in and kissed him. It was very soft and gentle, like our first kiss. It was almost innocent, but I wanted him to know that I was forever grateful for what he did for me. Within a second, he placed his hands on my waist and he pulled away reluctantly, resting his forehead against mine and I took in a deep breath.

"So, I take it that you like me?" He asked me in a joking tone and I smiled, opening my eyes and puling myself away slightly.

"You tell me, since it was you who kissed me twice." I said to him, seeing him smile and ruffle his hair.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile actually." He said aloud in his usual rough tone and I smiled at him, seeing that we were back to our normal selves in front of each other. I blushed when he said he wanted to kiss me for awhile, and had me think of anytime we were together that was the perfect opportunity.

"I'm glad you did." I replied to him and he smiled widely at me, moving some of the hair in front of my eyes to behind my ear. I rested my hands on his shoulders, somehow feeling the warmth of his skin through the leather uniform he was wearing.

"So...is it safe to say...that we are a item?" I asked him aloud with a raised eyebrow. I saw him smile widely at me and then shrug from his spot. He took one my hands in between us and I could tell he was thinking about it for a moment or two.

"I'm pretty much new at this." he said to me in a simple tone, "Since most girls thought I was too odd or, too weird."

"I'm new at this too," I said to him in a lighter tone and I saw him give me raised eyebrow, "But I don't mind that you're odd or weird. It's what I need really." After that we were silent for a moment or two, still holding onto one another with my hands on his shoulders and his hands holding my waist and hand. Somehow it didn't feel right to be together, like that, when we knew we were going to have to go back to New Haven or somewhere else that they were going to be. But it felt like we needed it, we needed that minute or two alone together.

I never thought I was going to be loved by someone other than my father, meeting someone that would fight for me and me alone, someone that would make me mad, make me smile, make me laugh and make me question my future. But that boy in my arms, the boy who did try and fight for me to make sure I was alive.

He was real, and he was there for me.

* * *

><p>"They have a facility in Switzerland high up in the Alps, a good place for them not to be found." Erik explained to us aloud as we all stood in front of Xavier's desk. It was three days after I was rescued, and after getting some rests and come resources, we were going to fly out and try and stop them in the Alps. That was their main facility where we knew they had the most resources and equipment to carry out what they were trying to do to me. Xavier knew that Gabriel Adams was going to be there as well, since he ran the whole operation.<p>

"We'll go from there and stop him before anyone else gets hurt." Xavier said aloud to us as he was behind his desk with Erik on his left side.

"How will we handle security?" Alex asked aloud from his spot next to me on my right.

"Azazel can handle security with his teleportation." Erik replied back to him.

"I can help." I said aloud, seeing all eyes were on me now since I spoke. I did know how they worked, security wise. They were tight knit, but they also had flaws to go with it.

"You'll need more than one teleporter to handle them, trust me. They're smart, but they're not fast enough." I added in and I saw Erik look down at Xavier to see if it was alright. I knew I could do it, I knew how to take care of them. If I can take care of three men in under ten seconds, it was a cake walk. Erik raised a eyebrow at me, thinking that I must of been crazy.

"You think you can handle all of those them on your own?" He asked me in a almost joking manner, but I eyed him from my spot. I knew he thought we couldn't do it since we were so young and he probably thought we didn't know what we were doing. But I knew how to take care of myself, and for him to think otherwise made me mad.

"We're not kids anymore." I replied back to him in a lower tone, and I could see Alex nod next to me from the corner of my eye. Sean gently grasped my hand, both of our leather cladded hands holding onto each other gently. He understood what I was saying, and I didn't have to say a single word to him or look at him. Erik then looked over at Xavier. Xavier nodded his head and I smirked, feeling a bit more powerful in my place and knowing that I was contributing in this fight. Better to right than to be on the side lines and watch from afar.

"How will we get in?" Hank asked from his spot next to Nydra.

"Raven will help us in that field, and she will help in our diversion." Erik explained back to him, and as I looked over at Hank, I saw a bit f hurt on his face from the mentioning of this Raven person. She must be someone from his past, someone he knew personally. Both Erik and Raven must of had some impact on them, since whenever they were mentioned, stolen glances and mere moments of anger and or sadness ensued.

"Nydra, I'll need you to stay with me on the plane. I won't be able to defend myself." Xavier explained to Nydra and she nodded her head from her spot on the left, "Skye, Alex and Hailey will handle security as Trevor, Hank and Sean handle the devices and destroy them."

As we finished our plan, I couldn't help but look at the six of us standing in front of Xavier and Erik. We all were in our uniforms, having our own colors outlining the leather as we were clad and ready to go to war with New Haven. I had to wonder how we got to that point, how we made it from being mere students to mutants in a war, fighting for our kind and wanting a say in the world.

We were X-Men, and we were going to fight.


	15. Time Myself

I looked out the window of the jet, seeing us landed in the secluded part of the forest away from the main camp of the facility. They were at least two miles away and thanks to Hailey's ability, we weren't picked up on the radar. It was early evening and the sun was about to set over the cold mountains, snow was falling slightly over us as the X-Men team waiting by the ramp to have it lowered for us to go down in. Our plan was simple: get in, destroy anything we can, and get out before we get hurt or killed.

We all knew our plan, but Xavier and Erik were talking to a young woman, Raven. Apparently she was Xavier's adopted sister, but when she needed to choose, she chose to be with Erik and help him with mutant domination. She was a shapeshifting mutant, being able to take the form of any other person and intimidate them to fool others. But that wasn't the one thing that interested me in her: it was how she looked. She had blue, a dark radiant blue color as skin and red slicked back hair that was a bit short than regular hair, and haunting yellow eyes. She was shorter than me, but a bit more built, wearing a black jumpsuit that almost looked like our uniforms.

Sean explained to me that Raven and Hank were once a item, almost really. But she went to Erik instead and it proud Hank's heart, making me wonder what she saw in Erik that was different in Hank. Hank himself didn't seem that bothered with him then as I watched him get his uniform ready to go. The rest of us, were talking as I saw another older gentleman who was working with Erik walk over to me. He was taller than men, but he had red skin, black slicked back hair and bright blue eyes, along with a scar over his eye and a pointed red tail that came out from his dressed up pants and suit jacket. He reminded me of a demon, how he moved and looked from where I was standing. He walked over to me and eyes me from my spot, having me eye him back.

"So, you're the little teleporter Xavier told us about eh?" He asked me and I nodded my head, saying nothing as he smirked at me and nodded his head back at me.

"Security will be hard on our tails, little one. You think you can handle it?" He asked me in a small grin, thinking that he was in fact going to intimidate me. I smirked back at him, thinking that I could play his game.

"I took three of those men down in less then ten seconds." I replied back to him, seeing him give me a genuine smile. He might be playing for Erik and his mutant domination fantasy, but I liked where he was heading with this.

"This will be a cake walk." He replied and he looked behind him and saw Erik, Raven and Xavier come over to the group of us.

"So, we know what we're doing?" Erik asked aloud and we all nodded our heads. I saw Nyrda walk over to Xavier and stand next to him as Raven and Erik came over to the ramp of the jet.

"Azazel and Dustra will take out security, Hailey and Alex will handle any security feeds, leaving Erik, Sean and Trevor along with Hank will find anymore cubes that are still working." Xavier explained aloud to us.

"What about Adams?" I asked aloud from my spot next to Azazel, knowing that he was the true threat. If we did destroy all of the cubes, but he escaped, we would of accomplished nothing.

"I'll handle him myself." I heard Erik say from his spot. I looked over at him, as did the rest of the group and we saw how serious he was about what he just said. He must of been wanting his blood, wanting it so bad. He must of knowing something we didn't, seen something we haven't, and anything else. But I knew that I couldn't change his mind at all.

But as I looked from Erik to Xavier, back and forth, I saw something go off in Xavier's eyes. He was silently telling Erik something, I could see it in his eyes, it was same look he would give me when he would talk to me with his mind, with determination and seriousness. He was doing the same thing with Erik at that moment, maybe telling him what to do or telling him to back off from what he was thinking about.

We were about to leave, and Azazel and I were going to go first to get rid of security in front of the facility. Azazel and I stood at the foot of the ramp as the ramp lowered into the wilderness, the cold coming through and some of the fallen snow coming into the jet from the wind outside. I tightened the grip of my uniform as I looked behind me, seeing Alex nod at me once and Trevor as well, Hailey smiled at me slightly and Nydra stayed serious. Xavier nodded his head as me as I saw Azazel starting to walk down the ramp. But I looked over at Sean who walked over to me and had a concerned look on his face.

"Please...Don't..." He said aloud over the wind that was slightly louder than usual, and I knew he was trying to find the right words but I placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know." I said to him in a soft tone and he looked at me directly in the eyes, "Don't get hurt." He smiled at me, seeing how serious he was and how silly it was really. I knew how to take care of myself in this kind of situation. I smiled at him, grabbing him by his uniform collar and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled away and I did as well, looking away from him and walking down the ramp to meet Azazel.

* * *

><p>It was rather light out still as we looked over the clearing down the hill slightly. The facility was some miles away. I could feel the wind picking up and seeing how green the trees were around us. I looked over at Azazel and he looked over at me.<p>

We were ready.

We teleported in front of the facility, hidden in the forest trees and out of sight. We both crouched down behind a fallen log and I started to count how many guards there were. I counted thirty of them all in front of the front doors and walking around, talking in their ear pieces and having guns in their hands. I looked over at Azazel.

"Fifteen each?" I whispered in suggestion and he looked at the guards as well. He nodded his head as I moved one of my sleeves out of the way and seeing the watch I was wearing, setting it to the stopwatch setting. I had a small plan for myself, to time myself and see how long it would take me to take down a certain amount of men. I smiled at him, thinking like I was back in training.

"Go." I said and we both teleported, landing in the middle of the small area of guards. I started the stopwatch and got to work. If I thought the three guards that I took on days before were easy, this was almost a cake walk. Using guns on the other guards, teleporting through them and knocking them out before they could hurt us. I heard a radio going on whilst we fought them, teleporting around them like a magic trick. It was The Animal's _House of The Rising Sun_, a ironic song to think about as we fought the last bits of the guards.

_Oh mother tell your children _

_Not to do what I have done _

_Spend your lives in sin and misery _

_In the House of the Rising Sun _

I saw the last guard fall to the floor and the radio went to a commercial break as I stopped my stopwatch. I checked the watch to see my time, seeing that I did it in about fifteen seconds. Azazel killed his last guard and shot at the cameras that were around the front of the facility so that we weren't seen as much. I smiled and looked back up at Azazel, seeing him nod at me and I mentally told Xavier that the coast was clear for us to move in.

* * *

><p>We were already inside and Hailey was already at the front desk. Raven was going to go through the plan the head guard that was outside, the one that I took down. We were going to use Trevor as bait to get them inside and near the cube, as Alex, myself and Sean were going to go behind them and attack when we got the signal from both Raven and Trevor. Hank and Erik were going behind the scenes to find the headquarters and see if they could get Adams on their own.<p>

"You ready?" Raven asked Trevor aloud and he nodded his head, Raven then morphed into the lead guard, amazing me at how alike they looked. From the top of his hair to his shoes, there he was. But she was Raven, and she played the part as she grabbed Trevor's arm, seeing that she had his hands handcuffed from one of the guards' handcuffs. Alex, Sean and myself wait a few seconds before we walked behind her, going through the hallways and when we saw guards coming out way. We hid out of sight until we knew it was safe enough to go, and then we would follow them some more. We had to stop when we reached the double doors that lead into the main control room. We stayed behind, watching the plan go into works in front of our eyes.

"I found this one outside the perimeter." Raven said aloud, her voice was of a male and of the guard's voice. We waited, seeing one of the guards walking over to Trevor and eyeing from his spot. He then looked over at Raven.

"Was he any trouble?" He asked her aloud.

"Only for a moment." Raven said aloud and I knew the plan was going accordingly.

"Good, take him into the chamber with the others, we're going to start on their sessions in about ten minutes." He said to her aloud but I then knew it was our cue. I grabbed the two boys, teleporting us into the middle of the chambered room with Raven and Trevor right behind us.

"I doubt it." I heard from behind me as I knew Raven morphed back to her regular form. Sean then opened his mouth and started to scream. The guards in front of him were thrown back by the velocity of the sound waves as Alex took out four guards in front of him with his beams. I threw out a force field at Trevor and Raven when I saw a guard shoot at them. The gun shots flew off the force field and I threw it down to see Trevor shoot out a bolt of lightning at the guard who shot at them. Within some seconds, all of the guards in the room were down and out and there was silence for a moment or two as we waited to see if we were going to get more men coming out way. But it didn't look like it, Trevor getting our of his cuffs and walking over to the panel, seeing what was going on on the screens as we looked over there as well.

"They show where the kids are." Trevor said aloud as we saw the video feed of more facilities that had cells with other kids in there. But this time there were adults in there as well as teenagers.

"Let's go get them out of there." Raven said aloud as we followed her down the hallway, the whole group of us running together as a group. I wondered if we were going to get caught, but so far we weren't going to be caught. THe whole group of us could handle ourselves. But as soon as we were about to go towards the bigger room, we saw more guards coming our way. We had to think real quick on what we were going to do.

"Split up!" Alex yelled aloud and he grabbed by arm, pulling me with him to the right hallway as I saw Sean and Raven go to the left as Trevor took on two of the guards. The rest of the guards followed the two groups, five were after Alex and I.

We bolted down the hallway and I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me whirl around and punch the guard straight in the jaw. Alex punched out another guard as a second guard came after me. I teleported behind him, jumped in the air and kicked him with both of my feet, teleporting again before I landed back on the ground. Right when he was about to hit the floor, I teleported in front of him and kneed him in the skull, knocking him out cold.

I threw out my shield at one of the guards who shot at me and I then teleported in front of him, throwing out a punch and missing him. We spared for a good seconds, him hitting my hard in the ribs and having me grunt and punch him to hit him in the jaw, seeing him fly up. I grabbed his chest as he fell back down and threw him on the ground, almost perching over his body like a cat. I looked up and saw Alex throw down another guard and see a guard about to shoot him. I threw out a force field on him, ramming it into the wall and then seeing another guard coming up behind me. I threw out my other hand, seeing a small ball of field flying towards him in a flash form my hand and hitting him in the stomach, having him fall back and was knocked out. Alex blasted a beam at the guard who tried to shoot him and I stood up, looking around the two of us.

The guard were all out cold and I saw some of the damage we inflicted on the hallway. Some of the lights were dangling off the ceiling and there were holes in the wall, not to mention the smell of burning plywood from Alex's beams. I walked over at Alex and I saw him breathing heavily. He cracked his neck at me and I breathed out slowly, trying to calm myself down from what we just did.

"You good?" He asked me and I nodded my head, seeing him do the same and we both started to run down the hallway, brushing off what we just did.

Another part of the job I guess.


	16. End Of A Battle

As I ran covered in dust, dirt, blood, and sweat with Alex next to me, I tried to think of how I came to that point. I've thought of that before. plenty of times, but this time it was real. I fought my way through what seemed like hell and other things just to stay alive, but was it worth it?

Was it really?

Alex and I stopped at what looked like double doors into a bunker. I peered inside as Alex kept watch and I tried to find anything that would look helpful. I saw nothing at first since the window itself was dusted over. But I wiped it clean and I saw it: at least ten more cubes. I was shocked, seeing more of them and hearing the cubes already working. I saw something flash in front of the door, and I blinked a few times, looking back behind me and at Alex.

"Blast it." I said to him, moving away from the door and seeing him blast down the door with his beam. The sound was thunderous, dust and rubble flying up having me cover my face. Cuts came on my face and neck from the rubble, but we ran through the hole where the door was and I saw the cubes more clearly. But that wasn't big in our minds, what was big was the fact that we saw both Beast and Trevor fighting at least five guards each, trying to hold their ground. We both instantly ran over to help them, Alex shooting out a blast and hitting two guards that were after Trevor as I went to Beast, seeing him fight them in hand to hand. One of them fell to his knees, looking up at him with a beaten face and a blood all over. I saw another guard coming after him from behind but I intervened and punched him out in one punch, hearing him fall to the floor with a broken jaw.

"You mutants think you're saving your kind." the guard on his knees said aloud and Beast simply stared at him. I walked up next to her, looking down at him as well and wondering why he was saying this to her? I saw the hate and anger in Beast's eyes, it was getting into his head slowly.

Beast grabbed him around his neck and I instantly saw his strength going to work on him. His lifted the guard off from the ground and I heard the ripping snarl coming from deep within his chest. I didn't want to step in the way of Beat when he was angry. The guard was far from the floor now, and I could tell Beast wanting nothing more than to harm him for all that they have done to mutants.

Within seconds I felt something sharp hitting my arm and I yelled out in pain, clutching my wounded arm as Beast released the guard and grabbed his gun quickly from his holster before he fell to the floor. He looked behind him and behind me and shot the gun twice before looking back at me. I knew I've been through worse pain than this, but this was still a bit harsh to move around. I clutched my arm as she looked at the gunshot wound.

"Can you move it?" Beast asked me aloud and I shifted my arm a bit, squinting in the process but non the less I knew I could handle it. I nodded my head and smiled slightly as we both looked behind us at Alex and Trevor fighting. I threw out a force field ball at one of the guards who was about to kill Alex off. He fell to the floor at first stunned at what happened before Alex ran away from him and Trevor as well, the four of us looking at the cubes to see how to destroy them.

"There has to be a off switch to this." Beast said aloud as he scanned the panel. I looked at the mess we already caused so far, everything but the cubes were in ruin and covered in both blood and dust. I looked back at the three boys as we looked some more, having Beast then push a few buttons. We saw the cube doors open slowly, and the four of us peered over the panel to see what was going to happen.

One at a time, young adult mutants peered out of the cubes and looked around, wondering what was going on. They walked out slowly and I saw them wear the same thing I was wearing when I was taken. It pained me, seeing them like that in some pain and mostly confusion and fear.

"Let's get them out of here." Beast said aloud as Trevor, Alex and I ran around the panels to the young mutants. Most of them were teenagers, some were older and some were younger. But they all had one common thing:

fear.

"Come with us, we can get you out of here safely." Alex explained to them and they looked at us for a split second of confusion, thinking that how could we be trusted. But then they followed us out, I lead the pack with Trevor and Alex in the middle and Beast taking the rear. There were at least twelve of them all of them huddled together like cattle. We ran through the hallways, turning left and then right. I remembered how to get out from when we came in before. I knew I had to lead them out of there in one piece, that mere thought of responsibility was flowing through my head like wildfire. I had to make sure that they all lived, they had to.

We were aloud to get outside from the front gate when we spotted about ten guards about to shoot at us. I had a split second to throw one hand behind me to tell them to stop and scream, "NO!" I threw up a force field that curved towards them and held it there fiercely as they shot at us. They did no damage, but I knew there were be more, and I heard the prisoners gasping behind me from seeing what I can do. I looked behind me, seeing the group watch me with concerned eyes as I scanned around us to find another way out. I saw another hallway that was deserted by Trevor and I found my voice again, trying to keep the field up nice and strong.

"Get the out of here." I said to Trevor and Alex while I felt the force field starting to take it's toll on me physically. I felt a nose bleed coming through as I saw both Trevor and Alex looking at with shock on their face.

"What about you?" Alex said aloud as Beast started getting the kids through the hallway safely. Alex walked over to me with concern in his eyes, he didn't want to leave me.

"We need to get those kids out of here, I can handle these guys on my own." I said to him over the noise of the bullets hitting the force field in a violent manner. Alex was hesitant leaving me there.

"I'll catch up to you guys, just get them safe and to Xavier." I reassured him and he nodded his head, squeezing my shoulder and then running off with the others, leaving me there. I knew I had to try and use both of my powers at the same time. But the last time I did it I passed out for hours on end. If I did it now, and it backfires, I would die within seconds.

I had no choice. Not this time. I closed my eyes and pictured myself away from the men, away from the noise and back in the woods. But instead of the woods, I pictured myself in the front room where the receptionist was. I teleported there, feeling a big swift of energy leaving me and having me land there safely. I stood in the middle of the room, all alone and seeing some damage in the room. The lights were flickering back and forth and I then realized that I did it.

I used both at the same time.

But as soon as I was going to move, I fell to the floor, my energy was shot and it was stressful just to have stable legs. I grasped the large front desk as much as I could, trying to get my strength back and feeling the blood from my nose rolling down my face and onto my neck and uniform. But I couldn't stay still, not now. Those men could be after me, and they were going to kill me on sight. I had to try and get up, but it was so hard at the time.

I looked up and over, seeing non other then Erik running from the hallway into the front room. He looked over at me, seeing me propped up against the desk on the floor with a bloody nose and a busted arm from a gunshot. He walked over in a brisk pace. He knelt down next to me, looking at me with some concern in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked me aloud, his voice was rough and a bit rushed as I tried to find my voice. As soon as I was about to answer him, I saw another person running from where he was running from, and it was Sean. I was so glad to see him as he saw me, more concern was in his eyes and fear as he ran over and knelt next to me as well.

"Gunshot...left arm." I said in a rough tone, seeing Erik looking at my arm as I looked at Sean.

"You used both powers, didn't you?" He asked me, and I knew he hated it when I did that. I sighed aloud, not wanting to deal with this at the moment.

"I had no choice...they were going to kill them." I explained to him aloud as Erik looked over at Sean.

"Hold her up, I'm going to get the bullet out." Erik explained to him as I felt Sean wrap his arm around my middle and propped me up to sit up straight. I grabbed his shoulder that was close by, knowing that this was going to hurt. I felt it then, the pain of the bullet being pulled out slowly at first, it was like Erik was trying to find the good spot of the bullet. He them yanked it out clean in one go, making me gasp aloud and take in a deep breath, like breathing for the first time or a large slap to the face.

Sean pulled me up slowly and wrapped his arm around my waist, putting my arm around his shoulder and holding me close as they three of us were about to get out of there. We walked out of the facility finally, breathing in ashes and smoke from the facility collapsing from our doing. I looked back behind us, seeing smoke rising and hearing nothing but crashes from inside. It amazed me at how much damage we did, and there were 11 of us versus 100 guards. We made it seem like a cakewalk. I looked forward again as I teleported the three of us back onto the jet.

Back to safety.

* * *

><p>After that incident, New Haven was shut down completely and Dr. Adams was no where to be found. That made Erik agitated, since he wanted the man dead for what he did to mutants everywhere. Never the less, we went back to America and back to the school for safety, after we made sure the prisoners went home safe and sound. Once we got home, I wanted nothing more than to relax for a month or two, not to even think about missions or life or death stunts. Being shot in the arm and almost dying from using both of my powers was kind of my wake up call.<p>

Sean and I were constantly together, sneaking away in either one of our bedrooms and have our intimate moments. I never felt that way towards a boy before, so most of our moments were innocent. We were hardly apart to be honest, Alex giving us a hard time before of that and I would get a lingering look or two from Nydra. But I didn't care, I was happy with him.

I stayed at the school for the rest of my academic career, and after graduating from high school under Professor Xavier's supervision, I went off to NYU and studied gymnastics and psychology as a double major. I was close enough to visit the school since there were many more students after plenty of recruiting. I stayed on the X Team as well, and if they needed me I would go out and help them whilst still in school.

The only downfall was that I was away from Sean, but he wanted to stay at the school and train some more, and helped recruit more students. We would write and call each other on a constant note, and sometimes he would drive out and be with me hours and hours on end. I knew we were in love and that nothing really wasn't going to change that notion.

After I graduated from college, I moved back into the school and helped with the children that were training with either teleportation, force fields or even anything that involved gymnastics. After a few years under our belts, Sean and I got married in the summer.

Sure it seemed rather predictable, but the way he proposed to me was totally his own. He proposed to me in the kitchen where we properly met for the first time. he had two coke bottle set up, tops off with straws and a flower in the middle of the two, along with the engagement ring. I was very surprised at how he had it all set up, making me almost go into tears from how he got down in one knee and took my hand, asking me to marry him.

It was safe to say that we got married within months at the school, my father flying out to the wedding and I got to see Sean ask for his blessing before the wedding even happened that summer. After the wedding, we stayed at the school for a couple more years as teachers before moving out on our own to get our own home. We had a small house in Bridgeport Connecticut, wanting to get away from New York and just start fresh together. I worked at a gymnastic studio as a instructor and private teacher as Sean did some photography work for a local Magazine.

We had a good life for awhile, visiting Xavier every once in awhile and seeing Alex, Trevor, Nydra and the others. They would come over to our house and have dinner every once in awhile, but we had some big news to break to them.

I was pregnant.

We both were shocked about the news that we were going to have a child together, but we were also excited about it as well. We wanted to wait until the baby was born to know if it was a boy or girl. Xavier was thrilled, and after discussing with him, our baby would go to his school when he or she was old enough. That made him happy enough. Alex was giving Sean a hard time about it, as Nydra wanted to help get things ready for the baby at our home. She was wonderful help as I got bigger and bigger, having less ability to move around. Sean was helpful, making sure I had all of my cravings.

I gave birth to a healthy baby girl with bright red hair and brown eyes, making me o happy that we had a daughter. And from a young age, we knew that she was mutant like us. Both of us were concerned for her, if she could inherit one of our abilities, or if she would get her own. And if she was a mutant, we would have to make sure that she was safe. We later found out that she had Sean's ability, to have a sonic scream. That was a relief for me really.

I remember a moment where we were walking in a park, Sean and I holding hands and walking through the part in the fall, seeing the leaves in different colors and feeling the chill through the air. We were still a bit young, in our late twenties and having a stable life as a family. Our daughter was a bit ahead of us, running around and trying to collect leaves from the ground. She inherited her father' bright red hair that came to her shoulders in a wavy trance, my inherited trait to her. She was wearing her jeans and shirt, along with sneakers and a jacket to keep her warm.

"So, when she's old enough." Sean started and I nodded my head, "She can go to the school."

"Better than public school, it's getting worse for mutants to go to school nowadays." I said to him, moving some hair away from my eyes. I knew it would be harder later in time for mutants to live in peace with humans. We didn't want that for her, not one chance.

Sean kissed my cheek and I squeezed his hand while we walked along the path. I was glad that we were married, both of us were in our early thirties with a young 5 year old child, having our own life as a family and not caring about the past or future. I knew that Xavier and the X Men would help us if we needed it, and we could always go back if we wanted to. It was a simple peace of mind.

To be a part of something big.

"Look! Look at this!" We heard ahead of us and our daughter back over to us, showing us her entire collection of leaves. Some of them were falling out of her arms and onto the floor, and I giggled as we both squatted down to her level. She laughed as she tried to make sure all of her leaves were in order as Sean moved her hair away from her eyes and behind her ear, something he would do to me all the time.

"How beautiful." I said aloud to her, seeing her smile widely as she held out one leaf, the rest of the leaves falling to the floor.

"This one's my favorite." she said to me aloud as Sean scooped her up on his arms and made her giggle, tickling her and I could see the wave of red hair flying around from her small body. I giggle and as Sean held her close and hugged her, I kissed on the side of the head.

"You're my favorite, Theresa."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That's it for these two! Leave me a review and let me know how I did, I tried to do a tie in with Banshee and his daughter Siren (theresa)! Thanks for reading and letting me know how it is!


End file.
